


Close Encounter of the Heart

by kerilewallen



Category: The Moody Blues (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, F/M, Musicians, RPF, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerilewallen/pseuds/kerilewallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally authored by two of us fans, this one took months to write. In many ways Justin is in-character, and in other ways he's what we call in fan fiction OOC - Out Of Character, sometimes wildly OOC. </p><p>The archive warning is for sort of non-con - she doesn't start off willingly, but in the end enjoys herself. Looking back, I wonder what made the two of us even consider such a scene. Justin is one of the gentlest souls on the planet and I'm hard put to believe he'd treat a woman the way we had him doing - no matter how angry he'd get. Still, I've left the scene intact and there's no real way for readers to get around it if they want to see how the story ends. </p><p>We, at the time, wrote in fellow fans as characters. A lot of them I've taken out, mostly because I'm not on good terms with the majority of them. Left some in, though, as a fond memory of the good people I've met on this journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Here’s to CE’s and all that they inspire.

Chapter One Las Vegas, Nevada September 1993 

Thump, thump, thump, thump... 

Melissa swore under her breath and turned over, punching her pillow for the umpteenth time that night. It would figure, she thought glumly, listening to the moans coming from the other side of the wall. Her first trip to Las Vegas, her first Moody Blues concert ever coming that evening, and she had to be up all night listening to THAT! The noise itself wasn’t so bad as it was, she thought miserably. It was just that the sound of two people making love in the next room only served as a reminder that she was alone. 

She turned to her back and shivered, thinking of what it would be like to have Justin above her, making those sounds that the guy in the next room was making. Her eyes glazed over and she moaned, desperately trying to imagine him filling her to the brink, his chest hair abrading her nipples, his mouth crushing hers as he... 

Damn! Just what she needed - aroused. There was only one way to take care of that, she thought with annoyance. Exercise. Not the exercise she had in mind, she thought unhappily, but, it was going to be the only workout she got, that much was certain. Especially when it came to the man that she’d been getting aroused over, Justin Hayward, who had enough women falling at his feet to keep his bed warmed for the next decade. 

Grumbling as much, she rolled out of bed and padded over to where she had stacked the clothing given to her by the cleaning service the previous evening. It had been too late to do laundry when she’d finished up her business meeting, so she’d gotten the hotel’s cleaning service to take care of it for her. She began rummaging for her favorite silk boxer shorts and upon finding them, pulled them out and froze. 

“What in the world?” she said aloud as she eyed them in disbelief. Shrunk! Didn’t those morons know how to wash silk? How in God’s name could she be seen in public now? There was no way she’d be able to even wear panties under them, she thought with disgust. She glanced at the clock and sighed. Okay, it was only five a.m. Maybe if she hurried through her shower and went down at that hour, nobody would be there. 

The exercise room was totally, thoroughly empty. At least one thing was going right that morning, she thought, allowing herself a smile. She set her boom box off to one side, forgoing the Walkman for the portable stereo since there was no one around to disturb. She took a stance in the center of the room, waiting for the music to begin so she could start her routine. The music of the Moody Blues washed over her and she began stretching, feeling the tension easing away and being replaced by energy. 

The tempo increased with the driving beat of the music and she gave herself up to it, a slight smile playing upon her face as “The Other Side of Life” came on. Okay, so exercise wasn’t quite a replacement for getting laid, but it certainly helped, she thought as she swayed to the music, thinking of the man singing the song, and his brilliant sapphire blue eyes... damn, did they know what this music did to women? she thought, feeling a warm flush of arousal slide through her as she did deep knee bends to the seductive beat 

He wiped the sleep from his eyes and yawned as he made his way down to the exercise room. Had to keep in shape, he thought, but it was a shame that he had to exercise so damned early in the morning. Well, it was either that or fight off a bunch of half-crazed females, he thought glumly as he entered the hallway. Oh, God, the light was already on. He let out a disgusted sigh at the thought of losing his privacy, steeling himself for what would probably be a “Oh, look, it’s Justin Hayward!” cry as he walked through the door. 

He froze dead in his tracks and stared. My God, he thought, taking in the sight of one incredibly beautiful woman as she worked out to the tunes floating from her portable radio-and the tunes were his! Somewhere in her mid thirties, he guessed, with the glossiest black hair he’d ever seen caught back in a ponytail. Not very tall, but incredibly stacked, he thought, taking in her firm build and full breasts. Damn, those were the tiniest shorts he’d ever seen. Unless he missed his guess, she didn’t have a stitch on under them. 

He leaned against the door jam and continued to watch her, taking in the way that the perspiration outlined her nipples through the tank top she was wearing, the way that those shorts rode up just right as she bent over. God, if she bent again like that he’d be hard. Oh, hell, he was hard already, he thought, allowing himself a smile as she bent again. Where on earth had she gotten such itty-bitty shorts? Not too many respectable women he knew wore shorts like that. Maybe she wasn’t respectable at all. His eyes narrowed at the thought that had occurred to him. John had teased him the previous evening, telling him that if he didn’t use it he was going to lose it pretty soon, and saying he’d set Justin up with a delectable piece of ass. Could this be her? Hell, she was exercising to “The Other Side of Life” and wearing those damn shorts. Had to be. 

Melissa sensed an intrusion as she neared the end of the song. Oh, great, she thought as she bent over for the cool-down stretching, trying to be inconspicuous as she adjusted her shorts. Didn’t make any difference, she thought balefully, feeling the shorts ride up again as she reached down to touch her toes. 

A pair of warm hands on her hips made her jump, then the feel of a very warm, hard, and completely aroused male body against her bottom made her gasp, coming upright. Oh, God, what had she gotten herself into this time? she thought wildly as he thrust against her, his hands learning the curves of her hips. 

“Do you have any idea what it does to a man to see a beautiful woman lost in the music he’s created?” His deep voice was smooth and silky, with an English accent. There was something vaguely familiar in that voice that she couldn’t quite place. 

“Listen, buster, if you don’t remove those hands pretty quick-like you won’t be creating anything but a splash in the nearest emergency room!” she muttered angrily, trying to pull away only to have his hands settle more firmly on her. 

“Come on, love, don’t play coy with me. John can sure pick ‘em, have to give him credit for that,” he said huskily against her ear, letting his tongue trace around her lobe. 

Panic rose in her as her body began to respond to his caresses. John? Who the hell was... she repressed a gasp as her eyes flew to the side to see the view in the room-length mirror. Oh, God, it was Justin Hayward who was doing this to her! He thought she was a groupie or a prostitute? Now what should she do? Go along with it? Chance of a lifetime, she thought wildly, moaning when he began thrusting rhythmically to the beat of the music. His hands slid up her torso and she moaned again, feeling him caress the rounded slopes of her breasts. 

“I came down to do my workout, but I think I’d rather go upstairs and have one instead. Care to join me?” He began to drop hot, biting kisses along the length of her neck and she whimpered, leaning back into him, her eyes flitting to the side, to the wall-length mirror. Oh, God, she thought, taking him in and not quite believing her eyes. Justin Hayward was a bit over six feet tall, with graying blonde hair. Exercise shorts hugged his behind and a snug tee shirt outlined just how muscular he was. Goodness, he had nice biceps, she thought, watching, wild-eyed, as he began running his fingertips over her breasts, teasing at her nipples as they poked through her tank top. Another moan escaped her and she leaned back against him, feeling her hips undulate as he thrust against her. 

Suddenly he looked to the side and caught her eyes gazing at him in the mirror. He grinned and she whimpered, watching his long fingers pluck lazily at her nipples. His other hand began stealing down her abdomen and she let out a soft cry, feeling his breath hot on her neck as he flicked his tongue across her skin. 

“So, what do you say, darlin?” he said huskily against the side of her neck. “Care to find out if the rumors that I sleep on satin sheets are true?” 

Suddenly it hit her as to exactly what was happening and she let out a gasp. Oh, God, what was she doing? A shudder escaped her and she pulled away from him, shutting off the music as she began pacing nervously around the workout room. Justin stared at her, disbelief registering all over his face as he watched her. What the hell had happened? he thought as she finally turned to face him, her cheeks flushed with either embarrassment or arousal. He wasn’t certain which. 

“I’m sorry.” She took in a deep shuddering breath and added, “I’m not who you think I am. I’ve never met John, and this is no set up. I’m just a fan of yours who happened to be down here at the same time you are. My name is Melissa Cooper.” 

The silence hung between them as they gazed at each other for a long moment, his sapphire eyes delving into hers as she held his gaze. Suddenly he flushed and turned his head away, embarrassment mottling his cheeks. 

“Forgive me,” he said softly. “Just that when I saw you here, dressed like that...” 

“The hotel cleaners shrunk my shorts,” she interjected, getting a wry grin from him. 

“I just assumed, well...” Oh, bloody hell. He whirled on his heels and made his way for the door, grinding his teeth with frustration. What the hell did she think of him? he thought, self-loathing overwhelming him. Damn, she had felt so good against him, too. Blew that one, he thought balefully, laying his hand on the door to push it open. 

The next sound made him freeze - a soft, anguished sob. Slowly he turned to find her sitting on a bench, her head hanging as she wept softly. Oh, God, what had he done? He was torn between leaving her in peace and wanting to help her. The latter won out as he hesitantly made his way back to her and cautiously sank onto the bench next to her. 

“Melissa?” She continued to sob and he groaned, raking his fingers through his hair. “I...” 

“You don’t have to explain yourself,” she said between sobs. “I know I’m not good enough for you and...” 

“What?” He stared at her. “Not good enough for me?” 

“Well, you’re being who you are and all I...” 

“I am so sick of that,” he muttered, more to himself than to her, not noticing when she swung her head up to stare at him, her expression stunned. “So goddamn sick of being thought of as unattainable, as not needing what everyone else needs...” 

“No...” Tears welled freshly in her eyes as she gazed at him, taking in the raw pain in his eyes. Now that she had a moment, she could see the faint lines around his eyes, how perfectly straight his nose was, and the sensuous outline of his lips. How could anyone that handsome be lonely? She thought. 

“Ever since Marie and I divorced... so alone...I can get laid anytime I want, you know? Just point to some hot babe in the crowd who wants to sleep with Justin Hayward, give her the right smile, send a roadie with a note to her and I’ve gotten the piece of ass I want for the night. So easy,” he added bitterly. 

“I’m so sorry.” Impulsively she laid her hand across his, sighing when he enfolded her hand in his. “I’ve always assumed...” 

“That’s okay. Everybody assumes.” His smile was suddenly wry as he cradled that soft, delicate palm in his. For a long moment they sat in silence, soaking in each other’s presence. There was something about being next to her that felt very right, he thought as he let himself give her a long look. Something vulnerable was there that just reached out and grabbed at his soul. He took in the warmth of her brown eyes, the way her nose upturned at the end. His eyes dropped to her lips and he repressed a shudder as he wondered how they would feel against his. 

“How about breakfast?” he asked softly. She blinked, then stared up at him as he added, “You know, the stuff they serve in the hotel restaurant in the mornings?” She giggled and he found himself chuckling. “Whadya say, darling?” 

She liked the way that word slid from his lips, she thought, her smile widening as his blue eyes twinkled at her. “Oh, I think I would enjoy that,” she said softly, watching his expression light up even more. “But, I think I need to change first,” she added teasingly. “I’m a bit under dressed for the occasion.” 

“Definitely change,” he agreed, getting to his feet and extending a hand to her to assist her up. “I don’t want anybody seeing you in those shorts except for me.” He watched her blush again and he grinned, enjoying the sight of the blush as it crawled from her cleavage to her forehead. Wonder if she blushed all over? he thought, his eyes narrowing slightly at the idea of a soft, rosy blush spreading over her breasts, making her nipples tighten...yeah, he’d definitely like to see that sometime. 

* * *

“So, would you have really put me in the emergency room?” 

Melissa looked up at Justin then allowed herself a rueful laugh. “Well, I probably could have,” she admitted quietly. “I’m a black belt in Tae Kwon Do.” 

“Really?” He actually looked interested, she thought with surprise, watching as he leaned forward in his chair. Oh, surely not, she thought as she regarded him quietly. 

“Yeah. I got into martial arts training after my divorce. Thought it might do some good to my self-esteem and wound up learning how to beat the crap out of people in the process.” 

He chuckled softly and flagged down the waitress for a refill on their coffee cups. “John and I got into that a little bit ourselves, mostly to fend off over-enthusiastic fans.” 

“Big problem, huh?” 

“You don’t know the half of it.” 

“Well, I’m sure that having all of those women falling over you has to be an ego boost,” she commented, watching his brows draw together slightly. 

“Well, on the stage it’s fun, but away... nah, I can do without being accosted by women wanting a lock of my hair or knocking on my door offering to have my baby or something.” 

“So, being the object of the lust of many has its disadvantages, huh?” 

“Yeah.” 

How different from Roger he sounded, Melissa thought, letting her mind wander back to her ex-husband. Tall, good-looking Roger Cooper, part-owner of Raydec Inc., CEO, money up to his wazzoo, and powerfully virile. The hormone level of every woman in a room would skyrocket the second Roger walked in, wearing one of those tailor-made business suits that hugged his broad shoulders, and flashing his impossible-to-resist smile. Another handsome blond, she thought with a shudder. She was always a sucker for a golden-haired hunk. 

“You okay?” When she blinked at him he flashed a charming smile at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling with mischief. “You seemed a million miles away, darling.” 

“Just thinking about the hardships of being the object of affection by so many women,” she said brightly as she took a sip of coffee. “So, Justin, what do you have in store for us fans tonight, huh?” 

What the hell had brought that on? he thought, his eyes narrowing as he tried to calculate what was going on in her head. Impossible. He was no mind reader. Very well, he’d play it her way, he decided as he started talking about the upcoming five concerts in Las Vegas. 

* * *

“Not bad at all.” 

Justin looked up from the desk he was sitting at to see John grinning at him and merely raised a brow at his friend. “What do you mean?” 

John jerked his head towards the living room where Melissa could be seen sitting on the sofa, curled up as she watched a movie on the big screen. Lauren Bacall walked over and sat in Humphrey Bogart’s lap, then kissed him, eliciting a sigh from Melissa as she snuggled further into the cushions and sipped at a glass of iced tea. Graeme walked by and gave her an affectionate pat on the arm, getting a smile that shot straight to Justin’s heart. God, did she know that the very room lit up when she did that? he thought, feeling his heart do a take as her gaze fell upon him while he sat in the alcove across the room. For a long moment they looked at each other and Justin became lost in a rolling swirl of warm brown eyes. 

“That’s what I mean by not bad.” John wore an amused look on his face as he reached over to the laptop computer keyboard. “God, Legs, when are you going to learn how to run one of these things?” he muttered before continuing with, “Shag her yet?” 

Justin blinked to reality and gave his friend a glare that made John blink. “No, I haven’t ‘shagged’ her yet. We just met.” 

“Since when has that stopped you?” 

“Since I met her.” 

There was a long silence as the two looked over at her again. Justin took in her soft laugh, the companionable way she related to his fellow band members, the way her eyes would occasionally shine at him when she thought he wasn’t looking. She was on her guard for some reason, and he wished he knew why. He wanted to take that guard and destroy it, if he was capable of such a feat. He wondered if she was going through the same turmoil that he was. Dear God, he’d only known her for a few hours, but already he felt like he’d known her a lifetime. 

“You could do worse,” John commented quietly. Justin stirred, then nodded at his friend. 

“Don’t I know it,” was Justin’s quiet reply as he continued to gaze at her. “Of course, we both know she could do better,” he added, getting a sharp look from his friend. “I mean, look at me, Rocker. Worn out, failed marriage. I’ve done so damn much and yet accomplished so damn little. Next month I’ll be forty-seven. What do I have to show for it? Huh? A bunch of gold records, money, nice house, cars. Oh, and Doremi, thank God. That’s it.” 

“Justin...” 

“When Marie and I separated...” Justin took a deep breath before continuing. “Dammit, John, nothing was harder than watching love slip away year after year, tour after tour, watching as we grew apart until the only thing left in the end was the formality of divorce court.” There was a pause, then, “I vowed if I ever found love again I would do everything in my power to hang onto it and keep it strong and alive no matter what. I need love. I need to be in love and to be loved, John, as much as I need air to breathe.” 

Abruptly Justin stood up and walked over to Melissa, coming up behind her and letting his hands rest on her shoulders as he leaned over to give her a light kiss on the temple. She gave him a smile, letting her hand slide up to cup his cheek as he nestled his head against hers for a long moment. No way in hell he was letting her get away from him, he decided as he swung himself over the back of the sofa to settle himself next to her. She let her head rest on his shoulder as they left all cares behind and lost themselves in the old romance playing on the screen. 

* * *

Goodness, what a day that had been, Melissa thought as she seated herself in the front table of Caesars Maximus. First there was breakfast, then tennis, at which she had royally trounced Justin. Horrible tennis player, she thought, grinning at the memory of him flying awkwardly across the court. Lousy backhand. Then, he’d persuaded her to join him in his suite while he met with the rest of the band for a pre-concert rundown. He’d made it real clear to her that he didn’t want her out of his sight, not even at the concert, where he’d gotten her a backstage pass with unlimited access and a front row seat. 

He was already possessive of her, that much she could sense, she thought, feeling a bit uneasy at the idea of having someone such as he get too close to her. Was she just another woman in another port? Is that what he wanted her for-to relieve his loneliness while he was on the road? Oh, damn, she didn’t know what to think, she thought miserably. All she had was past experience to go on, and none of it good. 

Unbelievable that he would even need her around, with all the women that fell all over him every time he took a step. How rude! Melissa thought with annoyance, remembering how Justin had just politely brushed them off, or signed an autograph if they felt right to him. But, for some reason that she couldn’t fathom, it seemed as though Justin was uncomfortable with the idea that women found him sexy, as though he didn’t believe it himself. Oh, surely not, she decided, her mind wandering to how good he had looked in exercise shorts, tee shirt outlining hard muscles, and those impossibly broad shoulders. Definitely sexy, she thought, feeling a slow flush of arousal spread over her. 

The room darkened and Melissa held her breath in anticipation. She’d never seen the Moodies in concert, and even the thought that she’d spent the day with the lead singer didn’t dim that excitement in the least. If anything, it was intensified. She longed to see Justin perform, longed to feel his clear voice wash over her. 

As the band came out one by one she leaned forward in her seat, watching eagerly for Justin and not caring if he saw her anticipation or not. When he came out behind the others she gasped slightly. Oh, damn, he was gorgeous, she thought, taking in the black slacks that fit to perfection and the frilly black poet’s shirt he wore. He bent to pick up his guitar, straightened, then caught sight of her and smiled, lifting one brow as though to say, well, this is it, baby. 

Melissa watched him, enthralled, as he performed for the crowd with so much energy that it took her breath away. She never realized just how good they were, she thought, foregoing her seat as “I’m Just A Singer In a Rock ’n’ Roll Band” came on, taking in every nuance, every little move, the way they worked the crowd, starting slow and building up to a heated climax. The experience was like lovemaking. Yeah, that was it, she decided, feeling her face grow flushed. Of course, she would draw that analogy, she thought with a grin. She was only so hot for Justin it was a wonder she didn’t climb onto the stage and throw herself at his feet. 

At that precise moment he caught her gaze and his features went all dark and smoldering, making the breath leave her lungs. Slowly he slinked over to stand directly in front of her during the bridge, then began to thrust his hips with the rhythm, his eyes delving into hers with such raw intensity that she nearly moaned aloud. A tingling ache began to spread from her inner thighs and she whimpered, feeling herself thrust back at him to the rhythm. He gave her a slow, sexy smile of enjoyment just as John joined him, doing some dips with his bass. Oh, those two, Melissa thought, torn between wanting to giggle and wanting to go backstage and spread herself on Justin’s dressing room sofa for him. 

Was it her imagination, or was his shirt slowly coming unbuttoned? Justin moved to the other end of the stage for a few moments to play up to some women there, some of whom were waving glow sticks and nudging each other and giggling as he flirted with them. He then returned, by which time that black ruffled shirt was unbuttoned to the waist. Melissa’s eyes dilated as she took in firm pectoral muscles dusted with dark blonde chest hair and gleaming with perspiration. She felt the wild feminine reaction around her as he offered her a wicked grin, obviously enjoying the way she was responding to his antics. 

They left the stage after the song and Melissa stood with the crowd, noticing that some were eyeing her curiously, especially the group with the glow sticks. She wondered dazedly if she would survive to the end of the concert. Nothing like being seduced from the stage, she thought, shivering at the thought of removing his shirt, then exploring him, taking her time to get the feel of him imprinted into her fingertips. 

Graeme walked back out and she blinked, realizing that the encore was about to start as Ray and John followed, with Justin last of all. Oh, God, she thought, realizing that he’d tugged his shirt up some out of his slacks, leaving it even looser about him. Fascinated, she watched as his hands began to dance over his guitar for “Question,” his expression that of pure concentration. Or was it? He stole her a glance, then shrugged, letting the shirt slip down over one shoulder as he began to sing. 

That did it. Melissa whimpered and sank into her seat, not caring if that revealed how far gone she was or not. Oh, damn, but she couldn’t help herself, she realized, feeling herself start to tremble as his gaze locked with hers again. If this was seduction it was working. She wanted him so badly that it hurt inside. He made it real plain that he returned the desire, she thought faintly, her head swimming at the thought of making love with him as he continued his seduction from the stage. 

* * *

“Lovely night for this.” 

“That it is.” Melissa let herself lean into him, feeling his arm tighten around her shoulders. He leaned to press his lips into her hair, creating a shiver that slid through her. 

After the concert he had cajoled her into riding out into the desert with him in the moonlight, saying that they’d have a nice quiet, private drive through the coolness of the night air, complete with having the top down. In spite of herself she had agreed, she thought, looking up to take in how silvery his hair looked in the moonlight as it fluttered in the breeze, or how his eyes looked darker than ever. No, this was one ride she wouldn’t miss, she admitted to herself. She had spent the better part of twenty-four hours with him. Had it been only that long? she thought. Already it felt as though she’d known him a lifetime. 

Justin pulled the Jeep off of the road and across the desert itself, stopping at a ridge that overlooked a moon washed valley. He shut the engine off, leaving the two of them to sit in the silver silence of the night, not looking at each other, as though uncertain as to what would happen next. Finally, he stirred a bit and turned to face her, giving her such a look of tenderness that she felt her heart skip time. 

“This has been the best day I’ve had in so long that I can’t remember,” he murmured, watching her as she blinked with puzzlement. “I mean that, Melissa. It’s been ages since I’ve shared companionship with someone who was interested in me, and in who I am as a person, not...” He waved his hand and shrugged, getting a smile from her. 

“Justin, I don’t know what to say except that the pleasure has been all mine,” was her quiet reply. “Sometimes I wonder if this entire day has been a dream and that I’ll wake up and find that none of it happened.” 

“No dream,” he said roughly, “but heavenly reality.” He drew nearer to her and she shivered, seeing the heat of desire in his eyes. He brought his hands up to cup her cheeks and for a long moment they gazed at each other, his lips mere inches from hers. 

“I want to kiss you so badly,” he said huskily, tenderly tracing the pads of his thumbs over her delicate skin. “God, I’m almost afraid to.” 

“Why?” She could feel the warmth of his breath brush across her face as he lowered his head even further. Instinctively her hands came to rest on his chest and she felt his heartbeat slam beneath her fingertips. 

“Because I know that you’ll taste so good to me that I’ll never want to stop.” His lips trembled as they brushed across hers and she sighed, letting one hand slide up to thread into his hair as he brought his mouth down to hers again, only that time lingering the contact, both of them shuddering as the kiss deepened. He rotated his head above hers, slowly working her lips open while his arms wound around her waist, pulling her closer to him. 

It had to be a dream, she thought dazedly, moaning when that hard chest came in contact with her breasts. Even more of a dream feeling him tremble against her as the embrace intensified, as though he, too, was overwhelmed by what was happening between the. 

“Sweet,” he muttered against her mouth. “God, I knew I was right.” He kissed her again, more hungrily, letting his tongue flick lightly at hers before lifting his head again. “I don’t believe this is happening to me.” His mouth came down onto hers again and his tongue sought hers with warm, velvety strokes, coaxing her to respond likewise. She did and he groaned, his hands sliding up and down her spine and making her shiver all over. 

“I don’t believe it, either,” she whispered shakily as Justin moved to press hot, wet kisses along her jawline, then back up to her mouth again, where he nibbled hungrily at her lips, taking her breath away with each tingling kiss. 

He moved away from her and she whimpered with frustration, then watched as he climbed over into the back seat of the Jeep, extending his hand to her, his eyes gleaming in sapphire invitation. Before she could stop herself she moved to join him, then was swept into his arms again for more kisses that made her tingle all over. Hesitantly she laid her hands on his chest, longing to caress the hard muscles beneath the chambray shirt he wore. He laid his hands across hers and began coaxing her to touch him, making it a point to leave her fingers at the buttons of his shirt. Hesitation swept through her and she lifted her gaze to his. 

“Justin, I... I don’t know if I’m ready for...” She blushed furiously and he gave her a gentle smile. 

“I didn’t think we’d make love in the back of a Jeep,” he said teasingly. “I prefer more accommodating locations for lovemaking, don’t you? Especially for our first time together, slow and nice.” His gaze dove into hers as he reached up to trace his fingertips down her cheek to her neckline. “I just thought you might want to touch me.” 

“I do. God, when you were on the stage...” Her voice trailed off for a moment as she began fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. The first one came free and she sighed with relief, moving to the next one. “It was so overwhelming seeing you up there, performing...and I felt as though you were there only for me.” 

“I was there for you. Only you, darling.” He sighed when the cool night air hit his skin as she opened his shirt to the waist. He saw her hesitate as she took him in, her hands trembling as she let them rest on his shoulders. “It’s okay, love,” he muttered, taking her hands and guiding them to his bare chest. “It’s okay...oh, yes, like that. Your touch is so sweet.” He closed his eyes, treasuring the feel of her hands on him. 

His chest hair tickled her palms as she caressed him, delighting in the feel of him beneath her hands. He was so hard and so masculine, she thought dreamily, leaning up to press her mouth against his again. He groaned and returned the kiss, letting his tongue slide along hers as his hands started moving along her again. Her fingers coiled lazily through the blonde curls, then caressed his pectoral muscles even as he slowly worked up her shirt, his callused fingertips grazing over her bare skin. 

“Your skin is so soft,” he said in a low tone as he moved his hands up and down her back beneath her shirt, creating shivers down her spine. He nuzzled her hair, a soft moan coming from him when her fingertips traced the outline of his pectoral muscles. “And your scent ... like flowers. You taste,” he took a soft, biting kiss out of the side of her neck, “heavenly.” 

“Justin...” She felt her shirt slide up another notch. 

“Wonder what we’d feel like together? Can you imagine your soft, delicate skin against mine?” He drew in a deep shuddering breath as he felt her tremble against him. His clasp tightened around her. Bloody hell, but he was rushing her, he realized. 

“Justin?” Her voice sounded uncertain. 

He shuddered again and held her tightly to him as he forced the raging desire in him to back off. “I’m sorry, love, I vowed I wouldn’t push, and I have.” 

“Oh.” 

He looked down, caught the faintest flash of disappointment in her features and grinned, making her blush. “You needn’t worry, love. Just because I’m backing off doesn’t mean that I don’t want you. I do, darling, in the worst way. I want you so bad that it hurts just thinking about it would be like to be with you completely. We need to wait, love, just a bit longer. Wouldn’t you say?” 

She shivered and let her head rest under his chin, feeling his hands gently soothe her. He bent to drop a hot, soft kiss against the corner of her mouth and she sighed, wondering if she had ever felt as treasured and needed like she did right then. She settled herself into his arms and they spent the rest of the time there gazing out at the moonlight, talking in low tones as they got to know each other more intimately.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

“Come on, Justin. You can do it. Harder. That’s it. That’s good.” 

The veins popped out on Justin’s arms and upper chest as he pressed the weights again, the sweet burning pain of maxing out coursing through his body. Nobody knew just how good that felt, he thought as he pressed the weight up one more time and set it on the rack overhead, taking inner delight at the way that Melissa had stood over him, spotting his every move. How much help she would have been had the bloody barbell actually landed on him was another story entirely, but he’d enjoyed having her nearby anyway. 

So far no one else was in the exercise room, although as late as it was Justin figured an influx of people would be along shortly and all of the privacy the two had shared in the early morning would be lost. He ought to be used to it, he supposed as he sat up, breathing heavily. 

“Your turn,” he said cheerfully. She shook her head at him. 

“Uh, uh. I do aerobics and I have a feeling I’d better get to them before this place fills up.” She walked over to insert her tape into the boom box. “Care to join me?” 

“Definitely.” 

They started slow with the music, Justin following her cues as the tempo increased. The songs he knew - they were all Moody Blues tunes and placed on the tape to a perfect rhythm for exercising. Never thought he’d be doing aerobics to his own music, he thought, grinning at the idea as the tape went into “The Other Side Of Life” and she began doing deep knee bends. He followed her lead, feeling a warm flush of arousal creep over him as he watched her shorts ride up her behind again. Oh, God, he thought, praying he wouldn’t get hard, or if he did, that nobody would choose that moment to walk in. 

He heard voices in the background and repressed a groan of frustration as he realized that the quiet time they’d shared was over. He heard a faint gasp and knew he was recognized. He glanced over at Melissa and saw that she knew the same thing as they continued to move, pretending to ignore the influx of people. Pretend they don’t exist, he thought, offering her a wry grin. Was it his imagination, or had a couple of fans began exercising alongside them? Well, at least they weren’t attacking him, he thought as they went into the cool down together. 

Once the song had ended Melissa abruptly straightened, then went over to the boom box and unplugged it, ignoring the fans as they clustered around Justin. Oh, shit, he thought, panic rising in him as she scooped up her purse and boom box, then made her way for the door. No. Couldn’t let her get away from him. He scrawled his name across a couple of items shoved at him, then pushed his way through the women and hurried out the door, just seeing her as she stepped into the elevator. Oh, no she wasn’t, he thought, making a leap for the elevator and just getting through the doors as they slid shut behind him, leaving the two alone together. 

“What in the bloody hell is the idea taking off like that?” he barked at her as she shot him a glare of annoyance. 

“Looked to me like you were busy enough without having me around and in the way,” was her cool reply as she reached to punch the button of the next floor. His hand came down on hers in mid punch and their eyes locked. 

“Baby, if you’re going to be around me you have to get used to the fans getting in the way,” was his reply as he bore down on her, his face nearing hers. 

“So, who says I have to stay around? Huh?” 

“This.” His mouth descended onto her for a long, hungry, bruising kiss that left her gasping. “This says you’re staying around and you know it.” 

“I know it? Presumptuous, aren’t you?” The elevator doors slid open and she stepped out, intending to make her way for the stairs, if necessary. She heard his footsteps behind her as she continued to walk away from him. How dare he assume that desire alone would keep her around? she thought, fuming. 

“Melissa, wait, please...” 

Her hand found the stairwell door and she started to push it open, only to have his hand come down on hers. She pulled back and whirled to snap at him, then froze at the expression in his eyes. 

Terrified. Dear God, he was terrified, she realized. Her anger abated as she gazed at him, taking in the way he drew in one shuddering breath after another, raking his hand through his hair nervously as he regarded her. 

“Don’t leave me. I couldn’t stand it. Please.” His voice was gravely with pain. “Darling, for God’s sake, they’re my fans. They won’t ever go away, although sometimes it would be easier if they would.” His eyes glistened before he hurriedly wiped at them. “What I would give to be treated as a normal human being.” 

“Justin, I...” 

“Don’t walk out on me, love. Please. I’m begging you.” 

Her eyes filled with tears. “I won’t,” she whispered as she reached up to cup his cheek. He turned his head to drop a soft kiss in the center of her palm, then ran his cheek along her delicate fingers. Gently he reached up to grasp her hand in his as their eyes locked and for a long moment they gazed at each other, the desire suddenly crackling between them. Now, she realized, feeling her heart slam into her chest. The moment was at hand. 

She let him lead her down the hallway and into his suite, barely hearing the lock click behind them before he swept her into his arms, his mouth descending onto hers for a long, trembling, passionate kiss that made her shake inside. She felt him dip, felt one arm slide under her knees and lift her up against him before he started to carry her down the hallway to the bedroom. 

“God, baby, don’t do that to me again,” he said pleadingly against her ear. “I can’t stand the thought of your walking away from me like that. Just tears me apart inside.” 

“Oh, Justin...” His mouth silenced hers with a kiss so desperate that it shook her to the core. She hadn’t realized how much he needed her, she realized. She didn’t know if she could handle the depth of his needs. Those doubts were swept aside as his mouth covered hers hungrily, his tongue sweeping through her mouth and setting her into flames. 

“Please, love, let me,” he said raggedly, pressing his mouth against hers repeatedly. “I need you so much, darling... I need you beneath me, need to feel the softness of your skin against mine, your hands on me, mine on you... learning each other. Darling, please let me make love to you.” 

“Yes,” she whispered, feeling him nudge open the bedroom door, feeling the coolness of fresh bedding hit her backside as he laid her across the bed, then came down on top of her, his mouth descending onto hers at the same moment. 

“I need you,” he muttered against her mouth. “Help me slow down, darling. I want our first time to be long and sweet, but I don’t know if I can...” 

“There’s always the next time,” she said huskily, feeling his hands yank at her shorts and tug them down, catching her panties in the same motion. His eyes slid over her and his expression darkened at the sight of the thatch of dark curls that grew at the juncture of her thighs. 

“So beautiful, just like I knew you would be.” He pulled up on her tank top and threw it aside, then worked at the fastenings of her bra, getting soft laughter from her when he fumbled at it. “Stop laughing,” he growled at her, lifting one corner of his mouth in a dangerous smile that took her breath away. She sighed as the bra came free of her skin, letting the air whisper across her. 

“God.” Justin reached up to trace his long fingers across her silky flesh, etching a tiny circle around one dusky nipple, his hands trembling. His mouth descended onto hers again, his tongue exploring the warmth of her mouth before he broke free and started to lick a hot path down her neck. A soft moan escaped her when he found the rise of her breasts, licking and nipping at her before sliding his mouth across one swollen, taut nipple. His tongue slid across it, flicking, licking before he began to suckle at her, his fingers working at the other nipple at the same time. That same hand traced a hot, trembling path down her body to tangle in the hair between her thighs. 

“Oh, Justin,” she breathed, feeling her hips lift against him as he began to explore her, his expression that of delight. “Oh, that feels so good.” She shuddered as he probed a bit deeper, his eyes watching her face for each nuance and reaction, testing what she liked and didn’t like. 

With trembling hands Melissa reached for his shirt and yanked it off of him before she, with his assistance, began tugging at his shorts, both of them fumbling in their eagerness to be together completely. Finally, Justin was freed of clothing and Melissa moaned, running her hands along his chest, down his thighs, anywhere she could reach. What had held promise to her fully clothed was now revealed. He was long, lean, and muscular, with a suntan that ended where he had worn trunks for sunbathing. Long, hair-dusted legs slid into curved buttocks. Dark blonde chest hair sprinkled with gray dusted across his chest and arrowed down past his waistline. His arms were firmly biceped from weightlifting and years of playing the guitar. Very nice indeed, she thought. 

“You are beautiful,” she whispered huskily, enjoying the rock hard feel of him beneath her fingertips. He gave her a peculiar look as she added, “I mean that. You’re all tan and muscular... I love chest hair, did you know that?” She coiled her fingers through it and he sighed, his eyes half-shutting with delight. “Everything about you,” she said softly, sliding one hand across his behind and getting a soft moan from him. “But, you want to know what I find the most beautiful of all?” 

“What’s that, love?” 

“You. What’s inside of you.” Her voice was husky at the admission. 

His gaze locked with hers for a long moment and he blinked as his eyes grew watery. Slowly he brought himself against her and they both cried out at the contact of soft, silky skin against hair-roughened muscles. He filled her with one smooth thrust and she gasped with delight at how hard and how good he felt inside of her. He began to move against her, filling and withdrawing, his mouth covering hers as she began to return the thrusts, her hands gliding down to his buttocks to encourage him on. 

“God, I can’t believe this...” 

“So good, oh, Justin...I can’t stand it...ohhh...” 

“That’s it, come for me, love... I can’t believe how good you feel... a dream come true for me...yeah, baby...like that...” 

Melissa arched into him and wept as spasms overwhelmed her body with a rush that astonished her. Never had she orgasmed so rapidly and she sobbed out as much, raking her nails down his back with the force of it. He groaned wildly and let her take his weight as he reached down to cup her behind and fit her more firmly against him. He rocked against her, throwing his head back, eyes shut as pleasure snapped his control. 

“Want to wait... oh, God, I can’t...” 

“Don’t hold back, just let go, Justin...” 

A hoarse cry escaped him as he found completion inside of her, his body crushing hers into the mattress with the force of his climax, before he sagged against her, trembling. He was aware of her hands sliding over his sweat-slicked back, of her lips moving against his throat, and the fact that, dear God, he was still hard. 

“Now, that’s a workout.” 

He chuckled at her remark and lifted his head to catch her warm gaze, her expression frank with enjoyment. “Won’t argue with you there, love,” he replied teasingly, rotating his hips and enjoying the way she shivered beneath him. “I’d say after such a workout that a shower is in order, wouldn’t you?” 

“As long as you share it with me,” was her soft reply, a moan escaping her as he gave her one delicious thrust, then pulled back and got to his feet, extending his hand in invitation, a sly smile playing upon his features. 

Once inside of the bathroom he pulled her to him and reclaimed her mouth with his for a long, teasing kiss, his tongue flicking at hers and coaxing her into a heated response. As his mouth trailed down to take biting kisses out of her neck she tipped her head to the side, then shuddered at the sight before her-a full-length mirror that displayed the two of them together. Not again, she thought wildly. It was too much for her. She started to turn away, only to have Justin’s fingertips cup her cheek and turn her back to gaze into the mirror, his gaze following hers. 

“Don’t we look perfect together, love?” he said in a low voice that made her shiver as she took in the sight of his firm, tanned body against hers. Slowly he passed the back of his hand over her breast, his signet ring grazing over her nipple and teasing it into rock hardness, getting a moan from her. He turned her in his arms to face the mirror and pulled her back against him. The heat of his breath scorched her as he began to take hot nips at her neck, letting his hands slide up to cup her breasts. 

“Look at us, love,” he muttered, rolling her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, She whimpered and arched back against him, her eyes riveted on his long, tanned fingers against her fair skin, and his mouth pressed fervently against the side of her neck. His gaze locked with hers as he let one hand travel slowly down her torso, taking his sweet time as he teased at her, threading his fingers through the curls he found at the crest of her thighs, but not penetrating. A soft plea escaped her and he let out a low laugh, allowing one finger to dip between her delicate folds to caress her. 

“You are so lovely,” he growled softly against her ear as she began to shudder against him. “Look at what I’m doing to you, love. Watch as I do this.” Helplessly she watched as those long fingers parted her and began to stroke, making her legs grow weak as he worked her into a frenzy. She sagged against him and he chuckled, taking a nip out of her earlobe with his teeth as he undulated his hips against her behind. Now that the initial desperation had subsided he was prepared to take his time and pleasure her thoroughly. 

“Shocking, isn’t it, watching yourself like this?” She nodded her head mutely and he gave her a slow, sexy smile that intensified the fire he was building up within her. “And very arousing. Look at yourself, love. Look at how your body is reacting to what I’m doing to you... look...” He traced his tongue down the side of her neck. “Your nipples, look at them... getting very hard, aren’t they?” 

“Justin...” 

“And you’re soooo wet...” 

“Justin, please...” 

“And hot...” 

A spasm rippled through her and she cried out, unable to take her eyes away from the mirror. Dear God, he was right, she thought wildly, watching her breasts swell, her entire body flush with her impending climax. As the sweetness of orgasm swept through her body she fell against him with a sob of anguished pleasure. She was aware of him carrying her to the shower stall, then they were inside, the water cascading down over them as they clung to each other, his mouth coming down on hers hungrily, his tongue sweeping through her mouth as they began to twist and moan together. Through love-fogged eyes she watched as he picked up the bar of soap and began working it into a lather before laying his hands on her and spreading the lather over her torso. 

“You know, love, there is one problem,” he said softly, his eyes narrowing at the way she began to squirm beneath his hands. “Are you... that is, have you...” 

She blinked at him, then gave him a faintly sad smile as she said, “Nothing to worry about, Justin. I’m plenty protected.” And then some, she thought, repressing the bitterness to her subconscious as he began slowly, deliciously doing wicked things with his hands. 

“That’s a relief.” His hands slid over her skin, slick with soap. “I want us to take our sweet time and explore each other thoroughly. I want to know everything that pleasures you and I want you to know what pleasures me.” 

“Oh, yes,” she breathed, her voice catching when he slid one hand between her thighs to slide the bar of soap along her. 

“Nothing to hide between us. No inhibitions. When I’m not on the stage I want to be here with you...exploring and learning you. You don’t have any more business meetings, right?” 

“I was finished with those a couple of days ago. Actually,” her expression was rueful, “I was supposed to fly back home tonight for work tomorrow.” 

“Call your boss. You’re not going anywhere.” 

His mouth swooped down on hers, rendering her incoherent as he began nibbling at her lips hungrily, pulling her under the shower spray so that the water could sluice over them, rinsing the lather from her body as it did so. Justin bent to suckle at her breasts, moving from one to the other, making her moan wildly, her fingers tangling in his wet hair. Slowly he sank to his knees, pressing hot kisses across her abdomen, his tongue flicking at the rivulets of water that coursed down her body. He found the curls that grew at the juncture of her thighs and nuzzled them, making her cry out softly as he teased at her. 

His next move drew a husky moan from her as he parted her with his fingertips and began giving her long strokes with his tongue. She braced herself against the shower wall for support, feeling her hips undulate against his face as he rapidly brought her near the brink of ecstasy, then slowed the pace, keeping her sweetly on the edge. Just when she thought she couldn’t stand another moment he gave her several deft, delicious movements with his tongue that sent her into orbit, her body arching tautly into the shower spray as she climaxed. 

She felt him kiss his way back up her body, letting his mouth linger lovingly over her before he reached her lips, where he settled his mouth across hers for a long, lingering kiss that shook her to the core. She broke away, trembling as she pressed her mouth into his neck, feeling his pulse hammer against her lips as she flicked her tongue across his pulse point. Then, down his chest to his nipples, where she licked and teased and sucked at him, feeling his hands sink into her hair as he moaned softly, whispering encouragement to her while she lowered herself to her knees. 

“Oh, Justin,” she breathed, caressing his hardened length, then nuzzling him with her cheek. He let out a strangled groan, muttering about how hot she was as she began pressing soft, delectable kisses along the length of him before flicking her tongue across the tip. She felt him tremble as she slowly took him into her mouth, felt his hips begin to thrust involuntarily, moans of delight coming from her as he pleaded with her. 

Suddenly he reached down and pulled her to her feet, then lifted her against the shower wall, his eyes blazing as he lifted her thighs around his hips and slid into her. She gasped with the force of his entry, then began to twist against him, her hips moving with his, her nails digging into his shoulders as he drove into her. The cold shower tile against her spine provided a wild contrast to his heat against her, the water spraying over them while they moved together. Melissa felt the aching sweetness of orgasm begin to clutch at her and she arched against him, a wild cry of delight escaping her. 

“Oh...yes...” 

Her legs gave way and he held her up, his eyes delving into hers as he watched every nuance, taking in the way her eyes went all liquidy and warm, the way her breasts swelled against his chest, and how she grew pliant and hot around him. He wanted her to have that look forever, he thought, slowing his pace as she neared her peak. He loved it when she looked like that, just for him. Oh, bloody hell, he loved her period, he thought, biting on his bottom lip to keep himself from telling her. He had to wait, he realized, rotating his hips to hold off her orgasm for a few more seconds. Didn’t want to scare her off. 

He dropped a hot tender trail of kisses down her neck to one throbbing nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking deeply on it. He was rewarded with an anguished cry, with silken thighs tightening around his waist, with fingers dragging down his back as a climax overwhelmed her. Desire gathered in his loins and he let out a long, husky groan, feeling his legs give way as he sank to the shower floor, taking her with him as he fell to his knees. 

“Ride me, baby, oh please,” he rasped out as she began to move up and down against him, making him...oh, Christ, he thought wildly when his entire being shattered into bliss as he found release inside of her. 

* * *

Melissa blinked awake to mid-afternoon light and stretched, then winced. Oh, God, she thought, feeling her inner thighs scream at her with the movements she’d made. Hell, she hadn’t even stood up yet! Would she be able to manage even THAT? She groaned and forced herself to turn to her stomach, then moaned when her back gave her a twitch right down her spine. 

Whoever said that men in their forties were past their prime had never met Justin Hayward. Masters and Johnson could do a whole study on him. She laughed weakly as she wondered what he had been like when he was twenty years younger. Best not to even speculate, she thought with a groan. 

Cautiously she turned to her back again, snuggling down into the covers as her eyes glazed over. At times tender, at times breathtakingly wild, Justin had been like no other man she had ever been with. He was very aware of the senses and what a soft kiss along her spine would do, or a gentle stroke behind the knees, the tracing of a fingertip along her shoulders, the wetness of his tongue along her forearm. She had never felt so cherished, so thoroughly made love to, as he had made her feel. He had kissed and licked and touched her everywhere, and had coaxed her to do the same to him. No inhibitions. She shivered, feeling her inner thighs begin to ache with desire again. 

“Hey, love.” 

She looked up to see Justin leaning against the doorjamb, arms akimbo as he regarded her tenderly. Attired in simple cut-off jeans and shirtless, he looked utterly magnificent. His hair a mess, lips swollen, scratch marks across his shoulders, Justin looked as though he’d spent the better part of the day in bed. Which he had, she thought with a shiver. She held his gaze for a long time, suddenly wondering what it would be like to spend the rest of her life with him. Not a bad thought at all, she realized, feeling something inside of her loosen as she gazed at him. God help her, but she was falling in love with him. What was happening to her? Hadn’t she learned the first time around? She needed to listen with her head instead of her heart, but she just couldn’t. 

“Hey yourself.” She turned over and winced, then slowly sat up, getting a grin from him. Ornery thing. He knew exactly why she was in this state, she thought as he removed his shorts and cast them aside. More? she thought dazedly, feeling her inner thighs start to tingle with anticipation. 

“Hungry, love?” 

She nodded and watched as Justin stepped into the hallway, then returned with a tray and set it on the center of the bed. He removed the lids from the large tray to reveal shrimp and cocktail sauce, fresh fruit, raw vegetables, dip, and cheese. 

“Looks good,” she commented as he opened the bottle of wine on the tray and poured them each a glass. As she reached for the tray he shook his head and gently pushed her back to lean against the pillows propped against the headboard. 

“Allow me,” he said softly, picking up one shrimp, dipping it, and holding it to her lips. Melissa blinked at him, then complied, opening her lips so he could feed her the shrimp, feeling his fingertips graze her tongue as she took it from him. His expression grew more slumberous with desire when she picked up a shrimp, dipped it, then fed it to him, moaning when he made it a point to flick his tongue across her fingertips. 

“Some meal,” she said breathlessly, watching a sly smile break out on his face as he dipped a strawberry in cream and held it up to her lips, chuckling when she giggled at him and took a bite, the cream dripping across the rise of her breasts. She started to wipe it away and he stopped her hand, lifting one brow at her. 

“Better ways to take care of that, love,” he said softly, bending his head. She shuddered as he slowly, deliciously flicked his tongue across her skin, licking off each drop that had fallen on her. 

“I’ll say,” she gasped, moaning when he swiped his tongue across one nipple before sitting back upright again. They continued to take turns feeding each other, getting a bit messier each time, and with each episode finding creative ways of dealing with it. Before long both were struggling to breathe as want overwhelmed them. 

Abruptly Justin rose to his feet and bent to scoop her into his arms. She snuggled down into his arms, enjoying the feeling of being carried by him, for however short or long the trip was as he carried her down the hallway and into the bathroom again, where the bubbling noise told her that he had the Jacuzzi going. She took in the candles that Justin had already lit, the ice bucket with champagne and two glasses that sat next to it. 

As Melissa sank into the water she felt the bubbles tease at her skin, making her moan softly. She was already aroused and the feel of the water teasing at her was too much. What was just as arousing was the scent of bath oil and the feel of it against her skin. He’d thought of everything, she thought dazedly, watching as Justin moved to the bench next to her and pulled her to him. 

“Uhmmmm, nice,” he muttered as he settled her across his lap, then began rubbing his chest across hers. She shuddered and nestled her head on his shoulder, feeling his arms tighten around her as he laid his head against hers. For a long moment they clung to each other, neither saying a word but instead each enjoying the presence of the other one. 

“I love you.” 

Melissa swung her head up and stared at him, tears filling her eyes as he gazed at her somberly. “Justin, I...” her voice trailing off as the lump in her throat suddenly rendered her speechless. 

“I mean that, Melissa,” he muttered, tangling his hands into her hair and giving her a long, tender kiss that made everything inside of her dissolve. “I know that it’s crazy to fall in love with someone I’ve only known two days, but from the moment I saw you I knew. If it’s too soon for you I’ll understand, but I couldn’t keep the words within me any longer.” 

“It’s not too soon.” Had she actually said that? She took a deep breath and plunged on. “Oh, Justin, sometimes I wonder if the past two days have been a dream. I’m so afraid I’ll wake up and you won’t be here or I will have been home all along and dreaming all of this. You see, I love you, too, and...” 

She caught the flash of joy in his eyes before his mouth swooped down on hers for a long, passionate kiss, his hands sliding up and down her spine before settling onto her hips and lifting her. He slid into her and she moaned, arching into him as she sank onto his lap, making him fill her completely. He lifted his head, kissed her again, and reached for the ice bucket and the champagne. 

“What better way to celebrate?” he said softly, grinning as she struggled to maintain her composure. She giggled, then moaned as the bubbly water lifted her and let her fall again. 

“Drink champagne and get it on at the same time? I’d say that’s one hell of a celebration,” she said with a soft laugh, then another moan as she watched him struggle to work the cork and stay inside of her at the same time, his hips involuntarily thrusting in spite of himself. Finally, he managed to get the cork free and the champagne bubbled into the water as he poured them each a glass. 

They clinked their glasses together and held each other’s gaze for a long moment as they sipped the champagne. A celebration of love, Melissa thought, smiling at him and getting one in return from him. Abruptly Justin took the glasses, set them aside, and laid his hands on her hips, encouraging her to rise and fall upon him. Melissa watched as he threw his head back and moaned softly, eyes half-shut with ecstasy as they moved slowly, sweetly together. 

“Love, that’s so good.” 

“Justin, this is... the water, too much...” 

“I know, baby...” He writhed beneath her when she took control, her eyes shining at him as she watched him surrender to her. She loved him so much, she thought, murmuring that to him as she cradled his head in her hands and began kissing him. He moaned back a reply, shuddering as she slowly moved above him, the water starting to slosh as their movements increased. 

“You’re so good, darling, so good...oh, God, I’m going to...” 

She slowed slightly, holding him on the brink. Immediately he shuddered, his body trembling with what she was doing to him, his hands digging into her hips, silently imploring her to give him release. He felt her shift slightly, then saw the bottle of bath oil in her hands as she opened it and poured some into her palm. A gasp escaped him as she began slowly spreading it over his chest, her fingertips teasing at his nipples even as she gently contracted around him. Heaven, he thought deliriously. He was in heaven. 

“Ooooohhhh, God, darling...” 

Just as slowly she spread it down his arms, then down his torso and up again, her eyes gazing tenderly at him as he trembled beneath her. Back to his nipples again, where she continued her stroking motions with her palms, causing him to arch up into her hands. She brought her breasts up against his chest and began slowly, sweetly, twisting across his torso, making them both slick with the oil. He felt her contract slightly around him, heard a soft moan escape her and knew she was just as affected as he was. 

A warm, crazy, sexual fog overwhelmed him as he struggled beneath her, his head twisting back and forth, lips parted, eyes half-shut as the sweet agony of being on the edge made him go wild. Never had he experienced anything like this, with the woman he loved stretching out the pleasure for as long as she could. Each time he thought he’d go over she would still her movements even more. Christ, it was almost more than he could stand, and yet he wanted it to never end. Her mouth covered his again, her tongue taking liberties with his mouth, making moans come from him as he reveled in her lovemaking. 

“I love you, Justin,” she whispered, feeling a hot spasm lick through her lower half. “Love you...” 

“Love you too, baby...I can’t stand any more of this...” 

“Oh, Justin...” 

“Yes, like that, darling...love me, baby, just like that...harder... oh, God, I’m coming...” 

“Justin...” 

Their cries filled the room as they both climaxed at the same time, clinging to each other as they were swept away into ecstasy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Melissa sat at her front row seat again, wondering if she should feel embarrassed at having the same place in the showroom, every single night. Talk about being singled out, she thought, a flush rising in her cheeks as some of the fans from the previous night shot her puzzled looks. Not only singled out, but obvious, as well. Many of those fans had managed to get in the front row for that night’s performance, and they were taking the opportunity to get a good look at her. She just had to hold her head up, she reminded herself firmly. She had absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. 

That feeling was confirmed when the Moodies came out, Justin last as always. He found her almost immediately and it was like watching sunlight break through the clouds. He positively shown, she thought, basking in the warm smile that he gave her as he began singing “Tuesday Afternoon.” She returned the smile, feeling his love reach her clear from the stage. 

She watched as various female fans flirted with Justin, caught the way he returned it with playing up to them, smiling, winking, occasionally moving his hips seductively, then laughing with delight when they returned the favors with their own movements. He just couldn’t turn it off, could he? she thought. Kind of like Roger...no, dammit, Justin was nothing like that, she told herself, repressing the notion. He was just giving the fans what they wanted. 

One in particular did annoy her. The very attractive brunette who was swiveling her hips for Justin certainly made no bones about she’d like from him. To her relief, Justin didn’t return the favor, but instead offered the woman a friendly smile before turning to other fans. Melissa caught the petulant look the brunette gave his back as she flopped into her chair and sulked. 

“Don’t sweat it.” 

She turned to the source-the woman who had been sitting next to her the entire time, one from the previous evening that had been waving the glow sticks. Strawberry-blonde, attractive, middle-aged, looked harmless enough, Melissa decided as she hesitantly returned the smile the woman was giving her. 

“Don’t sweat what?” she asked. 

The other woman chuckled and waved her hand about. “Don’t sweat Justin’s having fun with the ladies.” As Melissa blushed she added, “Hey, from what I can see he has eyes for only one person in this place, and I’m looking right at her.” 

Melissa’s flush deepened as she returned her attention to Justin, who had by then worked his way to stand right in front of her. Bemused, she took in his incredibly long legs, noting with pleasure how they led up to the rest of him, all taut, lean and all hers. She blinked as that sank in, letting her gaze slide up along him. Hard to believe he was hers. She wasn’t yet sure that she DID believe it, no matter what words had been said between the two of them. 

“Incredible,” she murmured, listening to the soft laughter of the lady next to her. 

“Takes your breath away, doesn’t he?” the other woman commented softly. Melissa swallowed hard and nodded, finally meeting Justin’s eyes and finding that he was gazing at her curiously before he broke into another warm smile that made a few women gasp while she gazed into those sapphire blue depths. 

With a sudden move he began thrusting his hips to the music of his guitar. His eyes crinkled with mischief as he slunk in front of her, coaxing her to move with him from the floor below. God, how she loved him, she thought as she let herself get lost in the music he was making for her. 

At intermission she sank into her chair, passing the back of her hand over her forehead. Almost as good as making love with him, she decided, glancing over at her new-found companion who had just ordered herself a drink and was settling back into her seat. The woman looked at her, then grinned suddenly and extended her hand. 

“Nita, fan,” she told Melissa, her eyes glowing warmly at the younger woman. 

“Melissa, girlfriend.” Melissa’s smile was a bit wry as Nita began to chuckle while they shook hands. “Please, don’t ask how long I’ve known him.” 

“That disgraceful, huh?” 

“That disgraceful.” 

Both women sat in companionable silence for a long moment, taking in the bustle going on behind them. A couple of Nita’s friends approached and murmured something about getting some souvenirs, and did she need for them to get anything for her? Obvious as hell, Melissa thought, taking in the brunette with the funny blue hat on her head, the little short one with the long dark hair. Both blushed as she eyed them evenly, then started to turn away before Nita stopped them. 

“Patty, Joyce, I’d like for you to meet Melissa,” she said softly. Both women started to stutter out a reply and it suddenly occurred to Melissa that, goodness, maybe SHE was making THEM just as nervous as they made her. That wouldn’t do. At all. Quickly she stood up and extended her hand out to them, shaking first Patty’s, then Joyce’s and smiling at them. 

“Pleased to meet both of you,” Melissa murmured, enjoying the relief in their eyes and feeling something loosen up inside of her. “I really mean that,” she added with a rush, suddenly feeling emotion overwhelm her. “I feel like...” 

“Oh, I know,” Patty said breathlessly. “I mean, watching Justin... He hardly ever smiles like that. We call it his glow button smile.” 

“Maybe I ought to ask him to back off,” Melissa said, still feeling a bit unnerved at the way that Justin was acting on the stage towards her. 

“Oh, no, don’t,” Joyce exclaimed. “He’s enjoying himself so much, and if it makes him happy, then that’s all that counts with us.” 

“Justin deserves happiness,” Patty added firmly. “And if you’re the one giving him joy, then we’ll be behind you, no matter what. Of course,” she added, her eyes starting to twinkle, “hurt him and you’re dead meat.” 

There was one perfect silence before Melissa began to chuckle. Nice bunch, she thought, sensing that the three with her were but a part of a much larger group. Much larger. She looked around the venue and noticed the companionship among several of them, most sneaking glances her direction and smiling at her. Who were these people? she wondered. Not ordinary fans. No way. 

“Well, I’m going to try to give him all the happiness he deserves,” she finally said. “This all happened so quickly that sometimes...” 

“And, just how long HAVE you known Justin, anyway?” 

They whirled to see the brunette who had been playing up to Justin earlier, hands on hips, giving Melissa an annoyed stare. Immediately she flushed, speechless as the woman neared her, smiling tightly. 

“You didn’t answer me. How long have you known him?” 

“Long enough,” Nita said smoothly, glancing around the room until her eyes fell on Peg, who was quickly advancing towards them. Melissa sensed a web of protection drawing around her, watched as the slender auburn-haired woman in her thirties whose name she later learned was Peggy approached the brunette and laid her hand on her shoulders. 

“Liz! Haven’t seen you in a long time. How goes it?” Peggy asked, smiling brightly at the other woman. Immediately Liz was distracted, letting Peggy lead her away with idle chatter. Melissa heard a few sighs of relief and let one out herself as she sank into her chair just as the lights dimmed for the second half of the show. Trouble, she thought uneasily. Whoever this Liz was, she was trouble. 

* * *

“Justin?” 

“Uhmmm?” 

“Who’s Liz?” 

“Huh?” 

“The woman at the concert. Brown hair. Her name’s Liz.” 

“Oh. Liz.” He moved to cuddle a bit closer to her, nestling his head against hers. “Old friend of the band. Her father gave us some financial assistance back during the Seventies. We sort of look after her now.” He paused, then added, “And Christ, does she need looked after. Sort of like having a two-year-old in a thirty-two-year old body.” He shook his head with disbelief. 

“Well, she certainly didn’t seem too thrilled with me. Acted, I don’t know...jealous, I guess.” Melissa began idly toying with his chest hair, feeling his heartbeat thud beneath her fingertips. 

“Probably doing what everybody else around me does,” was his soft reply as he leaned to drop a kiss on her forehead. “Looking out for my well-being. More likely than not she was just sizing you up and making sure you were good enough for me.” 

“Geez, I’ve been getting a lot of that lately,” she complained, hearing him chuckle as she let her head rest on his chest. “Those fans of yours are deadly... talk about getting looked over! Thank God they’re a really nice bunch of people.” 

“Talked to some of them, huh?” 

“Yeah, some of those with the glow sticks.” 

“Oh, God, THOSE fans.” 

She lifted her head to gaze up at him. “Did I do wrong?” she asked softly, taking in his wry grin. He shook his head and chuckled. 

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong. You can better believe they’ll watch you like a hawk from now on. The guys and I have always said that we felt like we had a hundred volunteer bodyguards watching out for us whenever we’re on tour in the States.” 

“They don’t upset you, then?” 

“Not at all. Besides, they’ve pretty much learned to stay out of my way when I want them to.” 

She laughed softly and pressed her mouth against his throat, getting a sigh from him. “Have I told you I love you in the past hour?” she asked, running her hands over him and getting a low groan from him. 

“Only about a million times, but I don’t mind hearing it again,” was his husky reply as he surrendered to the sweetness of her lovemaking. 

* * *

“What?” 

“What do you mean by ‘what’, love?” 

“That look on your face.” 

“What look on my face?” 

“Justin...” 

He laughed softly and linked his arm through hers as they strolled through the hotel grounds together, totally wrapped up in each other. Around them life went on with its everyday dramas, yet they were totally oblivious to it. 

“So, why that sappy grin?” 

“What sappy grin?” 

She let out a snort of annoyance and he chuckled, moving his arm from her elbow to her shoulders, enjoying the way she leaned into him companionably, her arm sliding around his waist and her hand slipping into his jeans pocket. Nice, he thought, repressing a grin as he wondered if she might slip those fingers into the front pocket instead of the back. Nah. The results could get them both arrested. 

“Justin, don’t be daft...” 

“Careful, love, you’re starting to sound like you’ve been hanging around me too long.” 

“Don’t I know it. You’re still acting daft, though.” 

“Well, I have good reason to be.” 

“You mean Tahoe?” 

“Well, yeah, that too.” Melissa had agreed to take off another week and join him at Caesars in Lake Tahoe after the Vegas, Phoenix, Salt Lake City and other dates were finished. The thought of having her with him all that time made his heart pound as he hoped he could get her to join him at Midland, where the benefit for the local orchestra was being held. Then, after that for their final swing through the U.S.. Even more important, though, was to get her to go with him back to his home in England, he thought pensively. There was only one solution, but getting her to agree to it was another matter entirely. There was still something going on inside of her that he couldn’t quite place, no matter how happy both of them had been together. 

“Justin?” 

He broke out of his reverie to look down at her, his smile suddenly wry as he gave her a squeeze. “Sorry about that, darling,” he said softly. 

“You were a million miles away,” she murmured, reaching up to trace his cheek lightly, “and I’d like to know why.” 

“Yeah, I suppose you would.” 

He led her across the grounds and into the hotel itself, feeling his heart pound in his chest as his eyes flitted around for a hidden corner. This was not going to wait until they made it up to his suite, he realized as he took a deep breath to steady himself and finding that his heart was pounding louder instead. A nook with a bench, surrounded by plants caught his eye and he let out a sigh of relief as he ushered her to it swiftly and sat down, taking her with him. He gazed at her for a long moment, taking in her puzzled expression as she returned the look, her eyes searching, trying to figure out what was going on in his head. 

“I’ve been thinking...” 

“Deadly.” 

“Melissa...” He shot her a peeved look and she chuckled. 

“Okay, I’ll behave.” 

He lifted a brow at her as he continued. “I’m going home soon after Tahoe. And . . .” he let out a sigh, “I’d like for you to come with me.” 

“Justin, I...” Her eyes were wide. 

“No, darling, let me finish. I know we’ve only known each other for a few days...” 

“Three,” she whispered, laying a trembling hand on his chest as his arms wound hard around her. 

“Yeah, three,” he said agreeably, pressing his lips against her forehead. “And maybe this is too quick, but I... I want us to get married.” 

Her head snapped back as she stared at him, her eyes filling with tears, mouth working, but no sound coming out as he fumbled with his pants pocket for a moment before removing a jewel box and opening it. A small sound of stunned shock escaped her as he extracted the large solitaire diamond ring that lay within the box, then picked up her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger, the coolness of the gold caressing her skin all the way down. The trembling increased as she stared down at the ring, then back up to him. She opened her mouth and found his finger across her lips, shushing her before leaning forward to drop a kiss on the corner of her mouth. 

“You don’t have to answer me right away,” he said huskily, running the back of his hand along her cheekbone and down her neck, letting the back of his signet ring caress her skin. “I’m rushing you, and I never want you to feel rushed. Wear it for me, love. Wear it to Tahoe, and then give me your answer.” 

“Justin, I... have something to tell you. Not here, though.” She looked around the hotel lobby, visibly upset. He frowned slightly, then nodded, getting to his feet and linking his arm through hers. Oh, damn, she was going to give him all the reasons why they shouldn’t marry, he thought, feeling his chest start to constrict, his throat tighten. If that happened he didn’t know what the hell he was going to do. 

In the privacy of the suite Justin let her lead him to the sofa, feeling her tremble as she allowed him to pull her next to him, his hands resting on hers as he sought her gaze. Finally, she looked up and gave him a small smile, her fingertips fiddling with the crest on his ring. 

“What is it, love?” he finally said, bracing himself inside for her answer. He watched her blink back tears, then nod, as though bracing herself. 

“Remember when you asked me if we had a problem with unprotected sex?” she finally asked, watching his brows draw together slightly as he nodded, his expression puzzled. “Well, like I said, there is no problem. I can’t have kids.” 

“WHAT?” She saw his eyes fill with anguish as he gazed at her. “Darling, why?” 

“I don’t know.” Tears began streaking down her cheeks. “Roger and I tried for years. Finally saw a fertility specialist who said that my hormone level might be the problem. By that time...” She closed her eyes and shuddered. 

“Oh, God, no...” She felt his arms slide around her and she yielded to him, suddenly wanting the comfort of his hard chest beneath her cheek. “Darling, if we decide we want children we’ll go to the specialists and see what they can do for us, okay? Don’t worry about it, baby. We’ll deal with that later. All right?” 

“All right.” She shuddered as he began running his hands along her spine, making the beginnings of arousal burned within her as he lowered his head to hers for a long, tender kiss that made her tremble inside. Slowly he got to his feet and pulled her up with him, leading her down the hallway and into the bedroom, where they tumbled onto the bed for a long, sweet, loving time together. 

* * *

“Hi, Melissa!” 

“Well, hi yourself!” 

Melissa grinned at the greeting, realizing that her name was becoming well known among the fans as she looked returned the greeting to the perky, shorthaired brunette who was ahead of her at the salad bar. 

“Ellen,” the woman continued cheerfully as she picked up a plate and began piling the lettuce on one side. Ellen rearranged her plate, then added a few tomatoes as she gave Melissa a cheery smile. Melissa returned the grin, then saw Ellen’s gaze flicker to over her shoulder, her smile freezing slightly. Oh, dear, Melissa thought. Justin did have that affect on people, she thought with a sigh as she leaned forward to Ellen’s ear. 

“He doesn’t bite, you know,” she whispered, watching a wry grin break out on the other woman’s face. 

“Yeah, but does he nibble?” Melissa blinked at her, then began to chuckle along with Ellen as they both moved down the line. 

“Talking about me?” a low masculine voice said from behind her. Melissa felt a warm kiss being pressed against her temple, the warmth of a hard body against her back and she sighed, watching as Ellen nearly dropped her plate, her eyes going straight to the man over Melissa’s shoulder. 

“Yes, Justin, we’re talking about you. I’m trying to get Ellen to say hi to you.” 

“Well, why hasn’t she yet? I don’t bite, you know.” 

“That’s what I said.” 

“What did she say?” 

“She asked if you nibbled.” 

“Well, do I?” He lowered his head to take a light nip out of her earlobe, making Melissa shiver while Ellen’s eyes widened just a fraction at the public display of affection. 

“Actually, it looks like you devour,” Ellen said, extended her hand to him as he chuckled at her. “Ellen.” 

“Justin,” was his reply as he accepted her handshake and offered her the sunniest smile she’d ever seen come from him. Oh, boy, would SHE have a tale to tell, Ellen thought as she shook hands with him, praying that her palms weren’t clammy as she gazed into the brilliant blue eyes that were presently twinkling down at her. There was no doubt that Patty was right, Ellen decided as she exchanged a few more pleasantries with the couple, then moved on to where the rest of her friends were sitting. Melissa was the one bringing out all that warmth in Justin. 

“Well, what? What did they say?” Sue asked breathlessly as she leaned forward in her chair, salad forgotten. Ellen merely shrugged and sank into her chair, making it a point to take a long sip of her cola before she replied. 

“He devours.” 

“Huh?” 

They bombarded her with questions and she grinned, taking her sweet time with her Coke before she finally set it aside and began relating her close encounter with Justin Hayward, getting delighted giggles, as well as several sighs from her friends. 

The table went suddenly silent as Liz Anderson walked into the Food Court, stopped, then started to smile. There he was, she thought as she eyed the cozy scene before her. Justin, all wrapped up in some fan he had only known for a few days, she thought bitterly. Wasn’t fair. Wasn’t fair at all. How dare that overgrown groupie even think she could have the most desirable man on the face of this earth, when she herself had known him since she was a kid? Not fair at all. Well, there were ways of putting a stop to that, she thought, her eyes narrowing as Justin leaned over to give Melissa a squeeze. Justin had never shown HER that kind of affection in public, she thought with a pout. 

She stood at the edge of the Food Court a minute longer, then moved forward, not noticing the woman who suddenly crossed her path. Immediately Liz found herself slammed backwards, then an ice-cold wetness drenched her and she gasped, looking down to see a large, dark stain spreading over the front of her silk blouse. Her lips curled and she let out a scream of rage as she swung her head up to look at the offender, a woman wearing a funny-looking blue hat with pins all over it. 

“You... you... BITCH!” Liz screamed into the air, watching as the woman hurriedly started to set her tray aside, spilling the rest of her drink all over Liz’s shoes as she did so. “Oh, DAMN YOU! What do you think you’re doing?” 

“I’m so sorry!” the woman cried out softly, looking aghast at the disaster she had created. “I didn’t see you and...” 

“This is silk, you imbecile! Ruined!” Liz began yanking furiously on her blouse, her expression growing more outraged by the minute. “Do you have any idea what this blouse cost me?” 

“I’ll buy you another one. Just send the bill to my room and I’ll take care of it,” the other woman exclaimed. I’m so sorry!” she continued, her eyes wide as she looked around helplessly. 

Liz let out a snarl, spun on her heels and stomped away, missing entirely the sudden smirk that was given her backside. The woman watched Liz as she left the Food Court, probably for the safety of her room. There were times when having the reputation of being klutzy had its advantages, she thought as she turned, freezing when she found that the couple in the far corner were staring at her. She caught Melissa’s eye and shrugged, then grinned and walked over to the other side where her friends were still at their table, turning red from restraining laughter. 

“Okay, who wants to chip in to buy the bitch a new blouse?” Joyce said, extending her hand in invitation as she grinned slyly. Immediately they could no longer restrain themselves. The occupants of the table burst into uncontrollable laughter and she joined in, feeling slaps of congratulations her back for a job well done. 

* * *

Goodness, what a crowd! Melissa thought as she settled herself into her by-now-familiar front row seat, taking in all the bustle around her. Immediately Patty was next to her, then Joyce, then Nita. Soon more with the glow sticks came up to the front and she realized that most of them had gotten the front section. Funny, for all that she didn’t know these people real well that she felt surrounded by friends. 

Two shows tonight, she thought, then the last one at Vegas before she tripped briefly through the Southwest with him before going on to Lake Tahoe, then Midland and the quick hop across the States. After that... she looked down at the solitaire diamond ring that graced her left hand and felt her heart do a double take. Could she really just leave everything and everyone she had ever known behind, pick up roots and go off to Europe to live with a man she’d only known for a short while? Her career, her friends, her family? 

Memories of all that they had already shared together rushed back at her and she shivered, thinking of the long, sweet, delightfully slow session of lovemaking they’d had that afternoon, followed by equally delightful conversation. A woman would have to be crazy to not look further than Justin Hayward’s good looks and sex appeal, she thought, smiling at the thought. There was so much going on behind that shy exterior, so much that was sweet and warm and very deep. 

She loved him so much. Melissa shut her eyes and sighed. Here she was, divorced from a man who had some of the same characteristics that Justin had - money, good looks, power, accustomed to getting whatever they wanted out of life. The scene she had just witnessed fifteen minutes ago backstage proved that Jus had no problems making his wants known. That poor roadie, she thought, recalling how her lover had ripped into one of the road crew for handling his guitar when the guitar roadie was supposed to be the only one to do so. How many times had she seen her ex do the same to some hapless employee? 

The comparisons were gnawing at her, whether or not she wanted to admit it. She reopened her eyes and looked down at the ring again, shaking her head. What a dilemma. 

“So, is the date set yet?” 

Melissa looked up to see Nita giving her a quizzical smile. She shrugged, then shook her head. 

“Not yet,” she murmured softly, looking back down at the ring on her finger again. She felt the warmth of a hand coming to rest on her forearm and looked up to see that Nita was giving her a concerned look. 

“What’s wrong?” the other woman asked in a low tone, making sure to keep the conversation out of ear shot. 

Melissa shrugged. “I don’t know. This is all happening so quickly for me, I guess.” She hesitated, then went on. “Nita, I arrived here a few days ago as a lonely CPA on a business trip, with a sidetrack to see my favorite rock group play for the very first time. Now, business trip behind me, my career as a CPA possibly over, the possibility of marriage to a man I’ve only known for three days, not to mention who it is I might be marrying.” 

“Overwhelming, huh?” 

“Try terrifying.” 

“Have you told Justin all this?” 

Melissa shook her head. “No, I haven’t. He’s so happy and I don’t want to ruin that for him.” She let out a sigh. “Besides...” Another sigh. “I’m crazy for sitting here and shaking in my shoes. I look around me and wonder how many women here would give their right arm to be in my position. All of them would tell me that I’m out of my mind.” 

“Basically,” Nita agreed, making them both chuckle. 

The lights in the showroom began to dim. Immediately the crowd was on its feet, Melissa with them as she stood at the edge of the stage and watched her lover walk out to smashing applause, wearing, of all things, a brightly colored print Western shirt with guitars in the print. It hung just perfectly over his gorgeous body, she thought as she contemplated the removal of that shirt when the concert began. Oh, hell, why did watching his performance always make her horny? 

Well, it would help if he didn’t keep coming over to her and playing up to her with hip movements that made her head spin and made the women that surrounded her go insane. Oh, he was ornery, she thought as she played along with him from the floor, getting a saucy grin from him in return. 

During intermission Joyce suddenly leaned over and handed Melissa a package that contained a glow stick. “Here. Join us for ‘The Other Side of Life,’ she said, her eyes twinkling. Melissa gave the package a blank look, then shrugged. 

“I don’t know how. I mean, I saw this in the Red Rocks video, but...” 

Nita shook her head. “Just watch John and do what he does.” 

“Watch John? That might be a switch for me.” 

Joyce giggled. “You’ll fit right in with the Justin Lusters, then.” Suddenly she froze and put her hand over her mouth as if astonished at her own words. Melissa reached over and gave her a comforting pat. 

“I’m learning to get used to it,” she said softly. “Gonna have to, I guess, if I’m going to be around Justin for a while.” She hesitated, then added, “Please, go ahead and have a good time. I would really feel bad if you held back on my account or stifled your reactions to Justin because of my sitting at the table with everyone here. Besides,” she let her voice lighten a bit, “Justin seems to enjoy the attention.” 

“Melissa, I...” 

“Joyce, I mean it. After all, I do know what his intentions are.” She held up her left hand and contemplated the ring with a wry grin, thinking that what she and Joyce were discussing was just another reminder of what she would have to deal with. Women falling all over him and Justin enjoying the attention. Some more blatant than others, she thought, watching with narrowed eyes as Liz sat in the third row a couple of tables over from her, shooting Melissa a look of pure scorn as she did so. Good God, the woman was barely dressed, she thought with disgust, taking in the low cut bustier and spandex pants that was Liz’s attire. Justin being Justin, he’d probably get himself a good long look right down her top, she thought, glancing down at her blouse. Suddenly she grinned and undid a couple of buttons right down to the top of the low-cut bra she was wearing, listening to the chuckles from her friends as she did so. 

“Going to give him something to look at over here instead,” she muttered as she yanked the tails of her blouse out of her slacks, undid the buttons and tied it at her midriff. “Think this’ll do it?” 

Immediately the entire group burst into delighted laughter, some reaching over to give her slaps on the back as the house lights dimmed for the second half of the show.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It didn’t take long for Justin to find her side of the stage, she thought, watching him break into a smile as his gaze found hers. She grinned back at him and began to move with the music, letting her body sway with the rhythm as the sweetness of his voice overwhelmed her. Oh, damn, but the man could sing, she thought with a sigh. “Wonderful day, for passing my way. Knock on my door and even the score with your eyes. Lovely to see you again, my friend. Walk along with me to the next bend.” His voice rang out clear into the showroom as he sang warmly, taking in the people before him. Damn if he didn’t mean it, he thought, letting his eyes sweep over the crowd as John joined him for the guitar bridge, the two of them playing up to the rows in front of them. Melissa, he thought, letting his gaze fall on her warmly, watching with delight as she rose with the others and began to dance. He blinked suddenly, taking in her attire, his eyes falling straight to her cleavage. What the hell...oh, hell, but she was stacked, wasn’t she? he thought, feeling a flush of arousal slip through him as he watched her dance, her eyes sparkling with mischief up at him. Nothing like getting the tables turned on him, he thought as he broke into a wicked grin and began thrusting his hips at her, his grin widening as she began to shake her shoulders in return. 

As he moved away to start the next number Melissa sank into her seat to catch her breath. Well, that had most definitely had the desired effect, she thought dazedly, flushing at the memory of his eyes sliding over her hungrily. If she kept that up no telling what would happen after the concert. Well, she could live with whatever the results were, she decided. 

As the introduction for “The Other Side Of Life” began Melissa hurriedly opened the package with the Glow stick and snapped it, watching as the blue light began to shine from it. She watched the others as they raised their sticks in the air and began to move them back and forth in time with John as he swayed back and forth to the music. Justin joined in as the tempo increased and it was all she could do to watch John and keep the stick in time with him. The sexy rhythm sank into her soul and she sighed, feeling herself become aroused as she was lost in the music. 

“Baby, baby, baby, let’s investigate the other side of life tonight ...” her lover sang as he moved with the rhythm. His eyes fell on her again and she shivered, thinking of just how much investigating they had done over the past few days. Suddenly, he blinked, then grinned, leaning over to nudge John, who immediately began to laugh aloud as they watched her move her glowstick with the music in perfect time. She began to swing her hips with the music, moving in time with the man on the stage as the night swept them both away into magic. 

* * *

Melissa stretched into the late afternoon sun, then sighed and turned to one side to look at Justin on the lounge next to hers, his long, lanky muscular body glistening with suntan oil as he relaxed in the Las Vegas sun. All around them were the sounds of conversation, of people carrying on with life, and from the looks of it Justin was taking in every word, his eyes half-shut, a slight smile on his face as he listened to the goings-on that surrounded him. Occasionally someone would mention his name and his lips would crinkle slightly before he forced his smile into something more subtle. 

It was the last night in Vegas, she thought, wondering if the past few days had indeed been a dream. Meeting Justin, being with him almost constantly, whirlwind courtship, some of the most fantastic lovemaking she had ever experienced and concert after concert, then back for more lovemaking. Justin possessed the strongest sex drive she had ever witnessed in a man. It was amazing that they were even down at the pool, but she supposed they had to come up for air at some point. No matter. Before the concert he would probably corner her up for a quickie...or maybe take her on the dressing room sofa like he had after the second concert the previous night. She shivered at the memory of him sweeping her into the room and taking her down, his expert hands removing her clothing just before he slid into her. 

“Mr. Hayward?” 

They both looked up as the hotel concierge stood over them, his expression apologetic as he held a cordless phone in his hand. “I am so sorry to interrupt you in this fashion, but I do believe this is important.” 

Justin nodded and accepted the phone from the other man, then brought it to his ear and began to speak. Melissa watched as a frown crinkled his brows, then a resigned expression crossed his features as he shook his head, then turned to her. 

“Baby, I have to go upstairs for a few minutes,” he murmured to her apologetically. “It’s Bob Norman and he wants to discuss a few more details for the Midland concert. Seems I’ve been too busy to take his calls the past couple of days,” he added mischievously, watching her flush as he let his eyes drift over her. “Want to come up with me or stay down here for a while?” 

“Oh, I think I’ll be all right until you get back,” she said softly, a sigh escaping her as he leaned over to give her a long, gentle kiss before he got to his feet, threw his tee shirt and beach towel over his shoulders and began walking into the hotel. Faintly she heard feminine sighs as he went. No wonder, she thought, watching the muscles of his backside ripple as he left the poolside. 

It felt odd not having him next to her, she thought, suddenly realizing that for the first time since the morning she had met Justin that she was absolutely by herself. Really odd. Not a fan in sight, either, she thought, looking around the poolside and not seeing anyone that she recognized. No, wait. There was Patty, reclined on a far lounge and taking in the sun. Looked as though the day watch had went to sleep, she thought with a grin, hoping that Patty didn’t cook herself too long by sleeping in the sun. 

“Well, hello there.” 

Melissa looked up into the feral eyes of Liz Anderson and forced herself to maintain her composure as the other woman sat on the lounge that Justin had vacated moments previously. Don’t panic, Melissa told herself as she leisurely reached for the pitcher of iced tea on the table between the lounges and poured herself a fresh glass, lifting a brow at Liz as she did so. 

“Hello yourself, Liz,” she said pleasantly, offering the woman a sunny smile before she took a sip of tea. “Enjoying your stay at Caesars?” 

“I always do, especially when Justin is around,” Liz said with a smirk. “He certainly knows how to show a woman a good time, doesn’t he?” 

“That he does,” Melissa replied, allowing herself a smug smile of satisfaction and stretching lazily. “In fact, he knows how to show a woman a wonderful time. Talk about talented.” Liz’s eyes flashed with annoyance and Melissa repressed a chuckle. Well, two could play this game, she thought as she continued to smile. At least until Justin got back, she added mentally. 

“Justin tells me that he’s known you for a long time,” she continued as Liz flagged down a waiter and ordered herself a drink. “Said that you and he were old friends and that he’d known you since you were a kid.” 

“That he has,” Liz agreed sweetly. “When my husband left me back in 1989 Justin was just wonderful. So supportive,” she added meaningfully, watching as Melissa continued to nod and smile at her. “Took me to Atlantic City and helped me to get my mind off of my troubles. So much that he’s done for me, so much that he’s given me.” 

“Sounds wonderful,” Melissa said softly, forcing herself to keep her expression composed. What this woman was implying made her ill inside. Surely Justin hadn’t slept with her, she thought, feeling her heart start to race. Okay, if he had then that was history, she told herself firmly. It was the past and nothing more. Then again, he had been married at the time, she thought, forcing herself not to react. He had been married. Committed. 

“Have any children, Melissa?” 

Melissa shook her head, feeling a strange numbness overwhelm her as Liz reached into her purse and pulled out her billfold, flipping it open to reveal an array of photos of a beautiful, blonde blue-eyed child, a little boy, about two years old. 

“He’s beautiful,” she said huskily, her head starting to swim as she braced herself inside. 

“He ought to be. He’s his. Justin’s.” 

Melissa continued to stare at the pictures as everything inside of her crashed into oblivion. Justin’s. No. Couldn’t be. She dragged her eyes back up to Liz’s again, not caring anymore if she gave herself away or not. 

“Oh, come on, don’t be so shocked. He’s had more women stashed across the country than you can shake a stick at,” Liz said with a sly smirk of satisfaction. “Haven’t you figured it out by now? You’re just one in a long line of women. Hell, even when he was married...” She made it a point to look at the diamond ring on Melissa’s left ring finger. “Do you honestly think that will stop him? He has a lot of drive and one woman isn’t enough to keep him satisfied.” 

“Liz, being your usual charming self, I see,” Patty said softly from behind them. Melissa gave Patty a glazed stare and Patty groaned inwardly. Oh, God, she’d been too late, she thought as Liz got to her feet and gave both women a look of triumph as she turned and walked into the hotel. 

Patty watched as Melissa slowly got to her feet and scooped up her belongings, her expression taut, body trembling. “Melissa, I...” 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Melissa whispered. “Don’t.” 

“Melissa.” Patty laid her hand on the other woman’s shoulder, feeling her tremble beneath her hand. “Whatever she said is nonsense and you know it. Liz’s just a childish, hateful woman, jealous of the love that Justin has given you instead of her. She’s been chasing him for years, for Christ’s sake.” 

“And apparently got him, at least once,” Melissa said bitterly as she turned away from Patty and began walking towards the hotel. 

History repeats itself, she thought dully as she drifted into the hotel foyer, ignoring all that was happening around her. She’d managed to find herself another man who couldn’t stay faithful to his wife. No wonder he hadn’t worried about having kids, she thought, feeling tears come to her eyes. He had enough already. Memories from another time came back to her and she tried to block them out without success. At least we know who was at fault, don’t we, Melissa? She was able to give me a baby, which is more than I can say for you. That taunting voice would never, ever leave her mind, no matter how hard she tried. 

Where to go? she thought wildly. Not back to the suite. Couldn’t. No, had to. She no longer had her own room. All of her things were in the suite. Where Justin was at. No. She had no choice but to face him. She punched the elevator button and the door swooshed open to reveal Justin, who took one look at her and smiled, then went still, his gaze suddenly searching hers. 

“Melissa?” 

She started to turn away and his arm snaked out, his hand seizing her forearm as he dragged her into the elevator, the door sliding shut behind her as he pulled her up against him, his free hand smoothing her forehead. She shuddered at his touch, letting it sink into her memory. 

“Baby, what is it?” he asked softly, his fingertips caressing her. At her silence he added, “Darling, something’s wrong. Talk to me, love.” 

“Nothing’s wrong,” she whispered, feeling her throat tighten at the feel of his body against hers. “Just need to go upstairs. Have to pack.” 

“For the flight tomorrow, right?” By now his eyes were wide, his expression suddenly frantic as he took her by the shoulders and gave her a light shake. “Talk to me, dammit!” 

“For the flight,” she said agreeably, feeling a numbness overtake her as he shook her again, this time a bit harder. 

“Melissa!” It wasn’t doing any good, he thought frantically. Whatever it was that was bothering her involved HIM. He was sure of it. Something had happened in the fifteen minutes that he had been upstairs. Dammit to bloody hell, he knew he shouldn’t have left her alone like that. Now her eyes were filled with so much pain and shock that he was desperate to know what had happened. 

With a sudden move he brought his mouth down on hers, pushing her back against the rear wall of the elevator and coming up against her. She responded with a sad, desperate urgency that made his heart race, her hips working against his as their tongues dueled feverishly. He let his hand slide up her thigh and she moaned, then gasped as he slid it under the confines of her bathing suit, his fingers seeking her warm, moist heat. 

“Justin, here? Someone might...” 

He let out an expletive as to what anyone could do if they saw them. A strangled cry escaped her as he began caressing her, rapidly bringing her to the brink of orgasm as they flew past floor after floor, his mouth blazing a hot trail down her neck even as his fingertips stroked her into heaven. Dimly she was aware of the elevator door sliding open, a few gasps, then silence as it shut again...and she didn’t care, just felt her body respond to what he was doing to her. She buried her nails into his shoulders and began to thrust along his hand, weeping when he slid one finger into her and began rubbing the heel of his hand along her swollen center. 

“Only me, love,” he said against her ear, taking hot bites out of the side of her neck and making her moan even more wildly. “I know exactly what makes you tick, don’t I, love? Only me... that’s it, baby. I can feel that you’re going to come...right...now...” 

A strangle cry escaped from her as she clung to him, tears streaming down her cheeks as bliss overwhelmed her, her gaze locking with his as he watched her intently, his expression dark with triumph. As the elevator stopped he removed his hand and seized her arm, then led her down the hall to his suite, unlocking the door rapidly and dragging her inside. 

A gasp escaped him as she began running her hands all over him, her hands sliding down into his trunks to caress him. Oh, Christ, he thought wildly as she began raining kisses down his chest, licking and sucking at his nipples, raking her teeth down his abdomen as she worked his trunks down over his hips. Her mouth found him and he moaned, tangling his hands into her hair as she took him in, slowly... sweetly... then more rapidly as he began to thrust against her as she knelt in front of him. Warning bells were going off in the back of his mind at the urgency she was displaying, but damn, there was nothing he could do when she had him like this. He was helpless, totally helpless. 

Her hands grasped his and pulled him down to the carpet, coaxing him to lie on his back as she removed her bathing suit and rose above him, her mouth coming down on his as she lowered herself across his pelvis and took him into her. A wild, desperate groan came from him as she rose and fell above him, her breasts brushing over his chest as she kissed him hungrily, her hands tangling in his hair as their tongues met. Damn, why was she crying? he thought dimly, letting his fingertips brush away her tears as his gaze sought hers, forcing himself to be rational for one last moment. 

“Baby, please, tell me...oh, God...” He threw his head back, biting his lip and moaning as desire pooled in his loins. His hands dug into her hips as he began to thrust upwards, filling her to the brink with each stroke he gave her. He watched her arch back tautly, her nails dragging down his chest as she was overwhelmed with pleasure, orgasm sending her into bliss as he sought his own release. Yes, he thought wildly as his hips began to jerk against her. Oh, God... 

She collapsed against him and sobbed softly as he found his release, his body tightening, then going limp beneath hers. For a long moment they lay there together, clinging desperately together in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Finally, she stirred, then moved off of him and rose to her feet, scooping up her discarded bathing suit as she walked into the bedroom, Justin right behind her. 

“Melissa...” 

“I’m all right,” she said huskily, looking up to give him a bright smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Just a bit tired. Been one hell of a weekend, you know.” 

“Yeah, I know, but...” He raked his fingers through his hair as he watched her open the drawer where she had stashed all of her lingerie, pausing to pull out underpants and a bra before she went to the next drawer. Look at me, dammit! he thought, wishing his heart would stop racing as he watched her flit around the bedroom. Dammit, he had the concert in less than an hour and he HAD to leave. Right then. 

“Melissa, I have to...” 

“I know, darling,” she said quietly, pausing in her actions to approach him, laying her hand on his cheek as she gazed up at him. “I’m going to shower and get dressed, then come on down.” 

“You are going to be there, right?” He tangled his hands in her hair and held her gaze, watching her eyes flicker from his for a second, then back to his again as she nodded. Not good enough, he thought frantically, sliding one arm around her as he brought her face up to his. As their lips met a wild, hungry sound escaped her and she slid her arms around him, one hand sliding down to cup his bare behind, molding him against her as his tongue slid along hers, taking her mouth in long, devouring strokes. Her free hand found his chest, caressing the soft mat of curls that grew there before she slid it up to stroke the planes of his face. It was as though she was imprinting him to memory, he realized with horror, deepening the kiss. Screw it. He’d cancel the bloody concert, refund everyone’s money, disappoint the fifteen-hundred people that were attending, but he was NOT going to let her out of his sight for one minute until he knew what the hell was going on. 

“You have to go,” she finally whispered as she gently stepped back from him. He shook his head and she frowned. “Justin, they’re expecting you.” 

“I’m canceling the concert,” he muttered, reaching for the phone and finding her hand gently on his as she shook her head at him. 

“No, you’re not,” was her gentle reply. “I’ll be down in a bit. Just go before the guys start wondering if you dropped off of the face of the earth.” 

Justin swore softly and reached into a drawer for a pair of briefs, shimmying them on as he watched her disappear into the bathroom for a shower. Hell, if he had time he’d join her there, he thought as he pulled on a pair of well-worn jeans and a tee shirt, then stepped into his tennis shoes and rapidly laced them up. 

He paused at the bathroom door, listening to the sounds of the shower going and started to lift his hand to knock, then hesitated. She would be down, he told himself firmly, letting his fist come to rest on the door, then leaning forward to let his forehead rest on his knuckles. Dammit, she said she would be down. Trust. He had to trust her. He let out a shudder and backed away from the door, then stood there for a long, helpless moment, taking several deep breaths to steady himself before he spun on his heels and left the bedroom, wishing that his heart would slow down so he could think. 

* * *

“Christ, Legs, what’s the problem?” 

John eyed his friend as he paced along the length of the corridor backstage, his expression taut. Justin paused to look up at him, then shrugged, still silent. 

“Justin...” 

“I don’t know,” Justin said abruptly. “Dammit, I don’t know. She said she’d be here. Where is she, dammit?” 

“Melissa? Maybe she didn’t have time to come backstage first,” John offered by way of explanation. Justin merely snorted with disbelief and continued his pacing, listening with relief as the emcee announced them. He was, as usual, last to go out onto the stage and it was all he could do to restrain himself into waiting for the right moment. Smashing applause greeting him and he smiled, hoping that the smile would reach his eyes as he waved to the crowd, forcing himself not to search too soon. When his eyes finally fell on where she was supposed to be sitting his heart slammed into his chest. She wasn’t there. 

Had to get through this concert, he thought grimly, forcing himself to carry on through the show. The women were playing up to him outrageously and he tried to return the favor before giving up on it. His heart just wasn’t into showing the ladies a good time if the one lady he wanted to show a good time wasn’t there. After a few moments he realized that the women with the glow sticks weren’t flirting with him at all. That was strange, as usually they were the most blatant ones in the crowd. 

He danced over their direction and nearly froze at the expression in the women’s eyes. They KNEW, he realized, turning away, then looking again, seeing the sadness registered all over their faces. At the penetrating look he gave them some lowered their eyes and one started to get up to leave, only to have them pull her back down again. Oh, yeah, the one that had asked if he nibbled. 

One, the little dark-haired one he’d seen around a lot returned his gaze steadily and lifted one brow at him, then turned to look pointedly over to the next table, then back at him again. Justin moved back to his position behind the mike and continued with the song, letting his eyes fall onto the table that she’d been looking at. Liz. She was sitting there wearing a look of triumph. 

“Justin.” 

John gave him a nudge and he smiled wryly, then introduced the next song, one of Ray’s, which would give him time to think. Liz. The dark-haired woman was implying with those looks that Liz was behind Melissa’s absence. He gave Liz a hard look, watching the corners of her mouth turn up sardonically. He’d wipe that look off of her face, he vowed as the song ended and they went into the next one. 

At the intermission Patty sagged back into the seat, suddenly wishing that she and the rest of the gang were anywhere but where they were at right then. She shakily took a sip of her drink, then froze at the sight of the stage hand approaching her. Oh, God, no, she thought as he handed her a backstage pass and asked her to come with him. Only, he didn’t stop with her. He then went over to Liz’s table and did the same thing. Oh, Hell! Patty thought, casting her friends a desperate look as Liz suddenly went pale and got to her feet, starting to turn away from the hand. 

“I don’t think so,” Patty said softly, grasping the woman by the arm and coaxing her firmly to follow the stagehand to the backstage door. Once they reached the privacy of the hallway Liz wrenched away from Patty and scowled. 

“Keep your hands off of me,” she muttered, sulkily pulling herself together. 

“Keep my hands off of you? You’re lucky I don’t turn you over my knee,” was Patty’s grim rejoinder. “Of course, Justin may take of that anyway.” 

“May take care of what?” 

Both women turned to see Justin, freshly attired in a white poets shirt, his gaze somber. Liz immediately started to turn away, only to have his hand come down on her arm and yank her back. 

“Okay, sweetheart, time to tell Justin all about it,” he said silkily, his expression almost unreadable, except for the knotting at the corners of his mouth that said his jaw was clenching and unclenching. 

“I have nothing to say.” Liz gave a toss of her head as she continued, “I don’t see what the big deal is, anyway. So, you showed some groupie a good time for one weekend? What’s the deal, anyway?” 

“First off, Melissa was no groupie. She’s the woman I love. Got it?” When Liz blinked and nodded he added, “What the deal is that I planned to marry her. Why the hell you would find that a problem is beyond me. When Marie and I split up you told me you hoped I’d find someone new to take her place.” 

“Justin, you’ve missed the point entirely.” Patty couldn’t stand silent another moment. “I think the ‘someone new’ that Liz was talking about was herself.” 

Justin’s eyes widened with disbelief and he turned to pace the length of the hallway and back, taking a few deep breaths to keep from either laughing hysterically or going off into a rage. Liz? A relationship with her? Oh, Christ, he thought, feeling the hysterical laughter tug at the back of his throat. Maybe one screw... no, she wasn’t even worth that. 

“I don’t think so,” was all he said, a high-pitched giggle escaping him. Liz reeled as though slapped while Patty stared at Justin, not liking what she was seeing. Beneath the laughter was an edge she didn’t like, she thought as he continued to chuckle. 

“I don’t have to stand here and be insulted,” Liz muttered, starting to turn away and stopping at the sudden black rage that crossed Justin’s features as he bore down on her. 

“No, but you sure as hell have to stand here and tell me what you said to Melissa to make her not show up tonight,” he said softly, his eyes boring into hers. “How about it, sweetheart? Going to tell Uncle Justin what you did this time?” 

Liz remained silent, chewing on a nail nervously as Justin regarded her for a long moment before he turned to look at Patty, who suddenly found herself trying not to go in reverse. “Okay, if she won’t talk, how about you?” 

Patty hesitated, took a deep breath and nodded. “All I heard was the last couple of moment when she told Melissa that you practically had a woman in every city,” she said, watching Justin’s eyebrows shoot up. “That you’d more or less screwed around on Marie and that being married never stopped you from messing around.” 

He barked a rueful laugh, remembering how long it had been since he’d gotten laid before he met Melissa. Months. Easily. A woman in every city? Wasn’t that a joke? 

“I have a feeling that’s not all Liz told her, but that’s all I heard. I’m sorry, Justin,” Patty added in a rush. “We thought that she might be up to no good and we’ve been trying to keep her away from Melissa all weekend. I feel like we’ve failed you,” she added, tears springing to her eyes. Justin shook his head and let his hand rest on her shoulder as he led her away from Liz, by now forgotten in both of their minds as she let out a sob and walked away, all of her hopes of ever having Justin totally gone. 

“Not your fault,” he said huskily, blinking back tears as he stood next to the curtain that led out to the stage. “I should have known Liz was up to no good. And now...” He let out a heavy sigh. “The show must go on, y’know?” He straightened and gave Patty a wry smile. “Thanks for everything. Especially for being honest with me.” 

“You going to be all right?” 

He shrugged. “All right is part of my job,” was all he said as the stage lights darkened, signaling that it was time for his return to the stage. Patty stood for a long moment, watching as he went out last, as usual, before she burst into tears and left the backstage area, pausing only to give her friends a wave before she left the showroom for the safety of her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Well, at least the show was going as smoothly as could be expected, Justin thought as he forced himself to give the best performance he could put out, wishing he could do more than go through the motions but knowing that it was impossible. Melissa, he thought, feeling the longing for her sharpen within him. One thing he was sure of. Not only had she not shown the concert, but somewhere, deep down inside, he knew she had left him entirely. That itself wouldn’t have been so bad, as he could have followed her anytime, except for one hitch. He didn’t even know where she lived, other than the fact that she was from Chicago. Chicago was one big town, he thought glumly. 

Thank God the rest of the band was on, he thought, listening to the cheers as behind him Graeme and Gordon began tossing the drumsticks back and forth to each other, right on cue. That never failed to get cheers and laughter-especially if Graeme missed or Gordon tossed one too high. That night was no exception-and the peels of laughter coming from the crowd told him that Graeme was trying to compensate for the lead singer’s melancholy mood by clowning around. 

Suddenly the sound behind Justin ground to a halt and he froze, then turned to stare at the drummers, both wearing sheepish expressions as Bias punched at his keyboards, then shrugged. Nothing. No keyboards, not even Paul’s, Justin thought with disgust as Paul shrugged, then grinned at him. Oh, God, not both this time, he thought, shaking his head and rolling his eyes as Graeme gave him the same resigned shrug, then laughed. 

As the roadies scrambled to find out what went wrong Justin stood gazing at the crowd, coming to a decision as they shifted restlessly. The show had to go on, he decided as he went over and murmured to John and Ray, who both nodded in agreement. Justin walked over to Ray’s stool and took it over to his microphone, then had his guitar roadie bring him his twelve string acoustic as he motioned for the lights technician to lower the lights and shine one spotlight on him. He seated himself and lowered the microphone, then ran his fingers over the guitar strings as he spoke. 

“Well, while everyone is rushing madly behind me trying to repair the keyboards I thought I’d sing something for a very special lady,” he said in a low tone, listening to the crowd hush as he began to run through the opening chords of the only song that would do. 

“Where did we go wrong?  
We had all the magic to put us on our way  
And all the tragedy that we ever wanna see  
But you know I’m right  
When I say the best is yet to come.  


Justin felt his voice falter slightly as tears spilled over his lashes. Keep going, he thought, wishing she was there to hear him. He took a deep breath and went into the bridge, letting his voice ring out clear into the showroom. 

“And if you leave me now  
Like you say you might  
Oh please don’t leave me now  
Cause I know if you do  
None of this will come true so  


Where do we go now  
Now your heart is aching  
And leadin’ you astray  
And me I’m burning up  
Trying to get you to stay  
Cause you know I’m right  
When I say the best is yet to come  
And you know the best is still to come..."  


Justin hung his head in silence, feeling tears slide down his cheeks as the silence in the showroom hung for a long moment. Suddenly, a smash of applause made him slowly lift his head to stare out at the crowd as he took in the huge standing ovation that they gave him. He smiled through his tears as he stood and bowed slightly, letting the love of the fans wash over him and help lift him along through to the concert’s finish. 

* * *

“Jason Hampton, please report to the front desk. Mr. Jason Hampton.” 

Justin stopped dead in his tracks, then groaned, spun on his heels and began making his way back the way he came, swearing low under his breath. Dammit, why now, when he needed to get back up to the suite and see if Melissa might be, by some chance, still there? Hell, he hadn’t even showered or changed yet, he thought, tugging on the folds of his sweat-dampened poets shirt as he walked down to the desk, his brows drawn with annoyance as he approached the clerk. 

“Yeah, I’m Mr. Hampton. What the hell do you want?” he growled at her. She merely smiled and pointed to the hotel concierge who was standing behind her. 

“Mr. Hayward,” the man said softly, waving Justin over away from the clerk. “Something was given to my trust and I thought I had better give it to you as soon as possible.” 

“Yeah, what the hell is it?” Justin muttered with annoyance. He watched as the man reached into his pocket and pulled out something wrapped in tissue paper, which he promptly unwrapped and handed to Justin. Justin felt the air leave his lungs, felt everything inside of him start to shake as the concierge laid the diamond ring that had once graced Melissa’s left ring finger into his palm. He stared at it stupidly for a moment, not quite sure that he could believe what he was seeing and barely hearing the man murmur an apology to him. 

That was it. She’d left him. He clenched his fist around the ring and turned away, barely hearing the concierge tell him that Melissa Cooper had checked out at 7:30 that evening, thirty minutes before the concert. Three hours ago, he thought numbly. She’d left even before he’d taken the stage. Nothing like being in a hurry to get away from him, he thought bitterly as he began heading down the hallway, seeking the nearest elevator for the safety of his room. Pain dulled his senses, shutting the world out from him, making him unaware of the tears sliding down his cheeks. 

“Justin!” 

He kept walking, not even breaking his stride. Fans were the last thing he needed right then, he thought, hearing murmurs behind him as he ignored them. 

“Justin, darn it, wait up! Please!” 

He whirled to snarl out an answer, then froze at the sight of the fans who were standing there, sadness all over their features. He let his eyes slide over them, taking in the klutzy one with the blue hat who had dumped cola all over Liz. Somebody remind him to give her a medal for effort, he thought ruefully as he went to the next, the middle-aged strawberry blonde he’d seen several times in the past couple of years; the brunette who was so nutty about John - Sue, was that her name? and the teenaged girl holding onto her; then the woman who had teased him at the salad bar; the auburn-haired one that he remembered meeting at Red Rocks the previous year; including one man that he thought was Sue’s husband. The little one he’d talked to earlier, Patty, was nowhere in sight. 

“What is it?” he said huskily, running his hand over his forehead tiredly. Nita hesitated, then stepped forward. 

“We saw her leave, Justin.” 

Her words registered dully in his brain as he gave her a glazed look. “Saw her leave?” 

“Yeah. We saw her at the desk as we were heading down to the concert. Tried to get her to stop, to at least talk to you,” Nita continued, blinking back tears. “But when she gave the concierge the ring...” 

Justin unclenched his hand and stared down at the diamond ring, feeling the pain slam into him as it finally sank in. He let out a shuddering sigh and clenched his fist again. “Yeah,” he said in a gravelly voice, feeling the tears start to come again. “Did she say why?” 

Nita shook her head. “Wouldn’t. Just thanked us for being her friends and left...” She wiped hurriedly at her eyes as Peggy placed a comforting arm around her. 

“Justin, do you know how to find her?” Ken asked softly. Justin shook his head. “Well, leave it to us, then. Remember, we have a large computer network to resource with.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Send it to Ivy, then?” 

“Yeah.” 

Grief overwhelmed him and he turned away, hearing the women behind him start to cry as he entered the elevator and let the door shut behind him. As he found the solitude of his room he dropped the ring on the desk, then stood in the center of the suite, taking in the utter solitude as he looked around. Four of the best days he’d ever had in his life had been spent in this room, he thought, taking in a deep, shuddering breath. Her scent. It was everywhere. He walked numbly from room-to-room, confirming for himself what he already knew. Not a trace of her anywhere, except for the faint scent of her cologne that clung to the air. 

His hands went into his hair and he groaned, yanking on the silky strands, teeth clenched as he tried to hold back the sudden rush of emotion that slammed into him. He couldn’t anymore. He let out a snarl of rage and pain, his hand landing on the nearest object-a small marble statue that had the misfortune to be on the desk. He picked it up and let it fly with a cry of agony, not caring as it flew across the room and landed in the center of the big screen television, setting sparks flying as it blew apart the screen. 

The mirrors on the far wall were next...then practically everything he could get his hands on as he sobbed, tearing apart the suite while tears streamed down his cheeks. At the end, when once-luxurious room was a shambles he finally collapsed on the bed and cried himself into his solitary sleep. 

* * *

Blearily she pried her eyes open, then nearly wished she hadn’t as the only thing that greeted her was the gray light that cast a gloom through her bedroom window. Another cheerless late fall day, she thought glumly, listening to the sound of the radio as the announcer said that the forecast called for “rain, mixed with sleet. Possibly a chance of changing to snow late this afternoon. High in the upper 30’s.” 

Oh, hell, it wasn’t even December yet, she thought with a groan, rolling out of her waterbed to stand up. Immediately she groaned again, clutching at her abdomen. Oh, God, not again, Melissa thought, staggering as her stomach gave a lurch. She took a few deep breaths and willed the nausea down before stumbling into the bathroom to take her shower. 

Once out of the shower she wrapped a towel around herself and began applying make-up, wishing that she didn’t feel so out of sorts. Out of sorts. Wasn’t that a laugh? she thought ruefully. Face it, trying to get Justin Hayward out of her system made her more than just out of sorts. She paused to look at herself in the mirror, taking in how pale she was, the dark circles under her eyes. What she saw was a woman so stressed out that if too much more was heaped on her she might very well break instead of bend. 

Sick, too. It seemed that since she’d left Vegas she had fought off several colds and bouts of influenza, seemingly one after the other. Now, it was her stomach, another ailment in a long line of ailments. Periods way off, too, with spotting the last couple of times and not at her usual schedule at all. Gee, her body wasn’t trying to tell her something, was it? Getting thin, too, from not eating well. Not out of shape, though. Seemed that aerobics were the one consistency she had. 

God, if only she had never gone to Vegas. She blinked back tears and shuddered. Almost two months later and she was still crying, she thought numbly. Just hearing his voice on the radio made everything shake inside, and yet what was the first thing she did everyday upon getting home? Put on a Moody Blues record. She must be a glutton for punishment, she thought, yet she had to hear his magical voice, even if it was through her stereo speakers. 

Suddenly her stomach gave another lurch and she moaned, whirling to lift the seat to the toilet and leaning over it. Damn, she thought miserably. This nonsense had to end, and it had to end soon. Looked like a visit to the doctor was in order, she thought as she sank to the bathroom tile and began to weep. 

* * *

“I don’t believe it.” 

Melissa shook her head numbly, trying to shut out what the doctor was telling her, only to have the woman reach out and grasp her forearm to get her full, undivided attention. Impossible, she thought, wishing that her heartbeat would slow down so she could think. 

“Impossible,” she said after a few moments. Dr. Christeson shook her head and gave Melissa another pat on the arm. 

“You are a little less than two months pregnant. The periods you’ve been having are due to some minor break-through bleeding.” 

Melissa shuddered and leaned back against the chair. “So much for periods being an indicator,” she whispered. “Doctor, this can’t be. It just can’t ...” Her voice trailed off for a moment. “You know my history, right? It’s in that folder of yours. I can’t have children.” 

“Well, this time you can,” Dr. Christeson replied quietly. “I can’t tell you why you were suddenly able to conceive after several years of not being able to. I just know what the test results say, along with the exam I gave you. You are pregnant. And, I would say that with your history you should count your blessings, Ms Cooper.” 

Melissa sank back against the chair and listened as the doctor gave her instructions on taking care of herself over the next months. Pregnant. After all those years, at the age of thirty-five, she was going to have a baby. Justin’s baby. Maybe she couldn’t have HIM, but she could have a small part of him in the child she was carrying. 

No matter that this baby was probably one in a long line of children he’d probably left across the globe, she thought as she wove her way through traffic to the office. She let out a bitter chuckle at the thought. Wouldn’t he flip if he knew? she thought, the corners of her lips turning up sardonically at what his reaction would be. Oh, love, that’s nice. I’ll have my accountant send you a support check every month. She chuckled again, her eyes falling on a phone booth and narrowing. Well, hell, maybe he ought to know, she thought savagely as she pulled the car into the parking lot and up to the phone. She grabbed the receiver and began dialing furiously, having long memorized two things-the number on her calling card and the number to Threshold Records in England, the latter for so many false starts to try and reach him, then chickening out, that she’d long lost count. 

“Threshold, Ivy Stewart speaking,” the British-accented feminine voice said on the other end. Each time in the past that Melissa had gotten that voice she had hung up. Not this time, she thought grimly. 

“Can I speak to Justin Hayward, please?” 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t do that. I’ll be happy to take a message, though.” 

“Tell him Melissa Cooper called.” 

There was a long silence, then, “I’ll put you through. One moment.” 

He was there! Melissa felt her head reel, her heart slamming into her chest as the phone clicked a few times, the wait stretching for what seemed like an eternity before she heard another click, then the sound of breathing. Justin’s. 

“Melissa?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Where in the bloody hell are you? I’ve been trying to find you for ...” His voice trailed off. “I’m sorry, I’m doing this badly. Darling, where are you? Please?” 

“I’m sorry, Justin. I should never have done this,” she said, feeling a sob tickle at the back of her throat. 

“Oh, God no. Don’t be sorry, love. Just to hear the sound of your voice again...I thought I never would. I’ve had every bloody musical connection I know in the States and one hundred Glow Stickers on your trail and nobody has turned up one damn thing. Just tell me where you’re at and I’ll wire you an airline ticket to London. Please, baby?” His voice sounded desperate, imploring and for one moment Melissa felt herself start to cave in to him, her address on the tip of her tongue. 

“I can’t. I’m sorry. I love you, Justin.” She started to sob at the admission and heard him groan on the other end. 

“Why are you doing this, dammit? Don’t do this, Melissa. Don’t do this to us. I love you, dammit to hell. Melissa...” 

“I love you...” 

She set the phone on the receiver and sagged against the car seat, feeling herself tremble as she restrained herself from crying hysterically. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, it had been good to hear his voice again. So good. 

Another thought occurred to her and she moaned, letting her head come forward to rest on the steering wheel. She still hadn’t told him about the baby. 

* * *

“I’m sorry, Ms. Cooper, but we have no options at this point. With tax season coming up we simply cannot have an employee making all of these mistakes in this fashion.” Melissa listened to the man behind the desk drone on, her eyes growing more unfocused with each word. Fired, she thought numbly. Baby on the way in less than seven months and she was out of work. Losing the Sanders account had been the last straw. She had made one too damn many mistakes and was considered “no longer reliable.” 

Bleakly she rose to her feet, figuring that she’d heard all she needed to hear about how her efficiency was in question and that he was sorry to see this happen to an employee of his that had, in the past, always been considered reliable. No, she figured she’d heard just about enough. Fortunately with tax season coming up she might be able to get work quickly, but if Mr. Harrington gave her a bad reference... She silently exited his office to seek out her desk so she could empty it out. He had said she could finish out the day if she wanted. The hell with him. Let him work in the appointments with somebody else, she thought bitterly as she opened her desk drawers and began emptying them into a cardboard box while she thought of the future ahead for an unemployed mother. 

Of course, one phone call to Justin would give her financial stability, she thought. There was no doubt he’d be generous as hell. No. Calling him was too painful and having a lawyer get in touch with him too impersonal. Nope, looked like this was going to be a solo flight, she decided grimly as she finished emptying out her desk. 

* * *

“Mom, I can’t. Just can’t.” 

“Sweetheart, we’ve been really worried about you. You’re just not yourself at all.” 

Melissa reclined her chair to put her feet up, just like Dr. Christeson has told her to do everyday. She propped the phone on one shoulder and stretched out, taking several deep breaths to relax as she listened to her mother on the other end of the line. Minneapolis was a long way off from Chicago, she thought, suddenly longing for the comfort of her mother’s arms. Right now Mom was probably sitting at the kitchen table, doodling flowers endlessly across the nearest piece of paper as she talked. Some things never change, she thought. 

“Why can’t you come home for Christmas, honey? Why?” 

“Just can’t face... Mom, I can’t face all those happy couples.” All those happy couples with babies, she added mentally, thinking of her older brother, his wife, and their three-month-old baby, all disgustingly on cloud nine. Nope. Couldn’t deal with that right now. 

“You know, dear, it’s high time you got over Roger. This sulking over a man who treated you so shabbily...” 

“It’s not Roger.” Immediately Melissa winced as she pictured her mother coming to attention, probably leaning forward in her kitchen chair, doodling pencil abandoned. 

“Oh?” 

“Mom, I don’t want to talk about it.” 

There was a long silence, then, “Hmmmph. Whoever he is remind me to have your father take him out and beat the stuffing out of him if we ever meet him.” 

Melissa began to chuckle in spite of herself. Dad, beat up Justin? Oh, God. Not that he wasn’t capable of it, she thought, thinking of her father, six-feet-four-inches and built like a football player. Even though Justin was over six feet tall, one blow from her father would probably level him. 

“Well, really, dear. No man is worth your walking around for almost three months like this.” 

“Justin was worth it.” The words spilled out before she could stop herself and she could sense her mother’s antenna go up immediately. 

“Oh, so the mystery man DOES have a name. Justin. Well, that narrows it down a bit.” There was a silence, then. “Your father and I have talked this over already, just in case you didn’t want to come home for Christmas. We feel that you need to get away from it all. How would you feel about a trip to Paris?” 

Paris? Melissa gaped, pulling back the receiver to stare at it before she returned it to her shoulder. PARIS? Oh, geez. 

“Mom, I don’t know what to say,” she finally said, her voice growing husky as she fought off tears. Nausea was gone, so she could travel, she thought, feeling her mind start to race. One glitch, though, she realized. Justin lived in France. No, Marie had the estate in Nice, come to think of it, as part of the divorce settlement. Justin was up in London. She’d be safe to go to Paris, then, she decided. 

“Try ‘thank you, Mom’,” her mother said pleasantly, getting a tearful giggle from the younger woman. “Your father and I will make all the arrangements so that all you have to do is go and have a good time. I think you’d be more at home in a pensione rather than a hotel, don’t you?” 

“I’ve never been to Europe, so I wouldn’t know,” was Melissa’s shaken reply as her mother continued, going on about sending Melissa money to buy new clothes for the trip, flight reservations, eating and living expenses for a week in Paris. Maybe getting away from everything was just what she needed, Melissa decided, suddenly looking forward to leaving everything behind for a few glorious days in another country. 

* * *

Wonder if that would indeed work? 

Melissa stood in front of the menswear shop in Printemps, gazing longingly at the array of poets shirts in the window display. They were all very full, plenty of ruffles, various types of fabric from silk to cotton. No question that Justin had good taste in clothing, she thought, longing to reach out and touch one of the shirts. And with all that fullness they would be just right for... She looked down at her abdomen and grinned. Yep, that would indeed work, she thought, giving her abdomen a pat. Very slightly rounded now, she thought. By the time she got back she would be definitely starting to show. A very tiny flutter whispered at her and her smile widened. Almost felt as though there was a tiny butterfly in there, she decided as she continued to eye the shirts. Yes. No matter what the cost, she had to get herself one, romantic French poets shirt. It would hang loosely enough and be plenty long enough to give her a wonderful maternity shirt over the next few months. 

She stood in the try-on room and perused herself in the mirror, trying to picture herself blossomed out at nine months and attired in this particular shirt-a white cotton one that was ruffled all the way to the shirt tail and with a ruffle at the sleeve. Justin had worn one exactly like it the second night in Vegas and had nearly taken her breath away. Of course, she wouldn’t wear it like HE did, she thought, remembering how far down his buttons had wound up being undone. She didn’t think so. 

Yes, this one would work, she decided as she whirled in front of the mirror, liking the soft, loose fit and how comfortably the fabric flowed over her, with the tails reaching her at about mid-thigh. After a few wistful moments she changed back into her sweater and skirt, then left the room, taking the shirt with her so she could pay for it. Over jeans? she wondered, her mind going suddenly preoccupied. No. Black spandex leggings would look wonderful with this one, she decided, wondering if she should venture to another store for those or wait until she got back in the States. No, she’d get them now and wear the outfit at least one time while she was in Paris. Besides, her parents had reassured her that if she ran out of money to just let them know and they’d wire her some more. At least she could be relaxed and not have to watch her pennies. 

The trip was doing her some good, she thought, feeling that she hadn’t been this relaxed since she’d left the States. The owner of the pensione had been making sure that she was eating well, too, and it was showing in her complexion. Actually had some color back, she marveled, unaware that there was also a soft, rosy bloom about her-that air and ease that hung over mothers-to-be. The nausea and drowsiness of the early weeks was gone and she actually felt good, alive. 

Printemps was beautifully decorated, she thought wistfully, taking in the colorful Christmas decorations that adorned the walls and the shop signs. All around her the romance and excitement of Paris hung in the air and she sighed, wondering over to one shop window that displayed several Christmas decorations. Something for her room, she decided, her eyes falling on one in particular, a music box. Immediately her eyes filled with tears at the sight of the blonde father sitting in a rocking chair and holding a baby. That one. She looked up to see the shop clerk smiling warmly at her from the other side of the glass and she returned the smile to the woman and pointed to the music box, nodding and getting one in return as the clerk lifted it from the display and held it out for Melissa as she stepped inside. 

Wordlessly the clerk wound it up for her and the tunes of “What Child Is This” tinkled from it. That did it. There was no way she was leaving without this one, she decided firmly. Unfortunately, she didn’t know enough French to catch what the woman was saying to her, so she just smiled and nodded, then said, “English,” which got a grin and a few halting words in English from the clerk about the care of the music box as she wrapped it and placed it into a box, then handed it to Melissa and stated the price. Melissa reached for her purse, glancing at the display window, then froze, everything inside of going completely still at the sight that greeted her. 

Justin! A gasp escaped her as she watched him move along the displays, his expression somber as he regarded the statues and music boxes. Oh, God, she thought, taking him in hungrily, noticing that the lines around his eyes seemed more deeply etched than ever, and that the gray at his temples seemed to have advanced. Three months had done that to him, she realized, stunned at how the warmth and happiness she had known in him wasn’t anywhere to be seen. 

Her eyes landed on his and another gasp escaped her. He’d seen her, she thought wildly, watching his expression suddenly light up with joy before another one replaced that emotion. Anger. Oh, no, she thought desperately, her eyes flitting around for another exit and realizing that there weren’t any as Justin Hayward opened the shop door and walked in, his features set in taut, grim lines.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Melissa backed up as Justin rapidly advanced upon her, his sapphire blue eyes striking at her with such fury that it took her breath away. Her back hit a display and she realized she was out of room as his hand came down on her arm in a vise-like grip. She winced at the pressure of his fingers as he turned for the shop door, dragging her along behind him. 

“Justin...” 

“Shut up!” he snarled, giving her a yank that made her moan. “Right now I don’t know whether to yell at you or... or what, so just don’t say anything. Got it?” 

“Monsieur...” The shop clerk began babbling in French to him, indicating the music box that was still in Melissa’s hands. He muttered something back and reached into his pocket, yanking out a wad of francs and flinging it at the woman, letting them flutter like so much confetti as he pulled Melissa out of the shop and down the length of the mall for the nearest exit. Frantically Melissa clung to her packages with one hand, wishing he’d slow down for just one moment so she could catch her breath. 

Waiting at the curb was a chauffeur with a limousine. At the sight of Justin the man promptly swung open the rear door for his employer. Immediately Melissa yanked back and got herself free, watching as Justin stood with his hands on his hips, his eyes burning into hers. 

“Get in the goddamn car,” he muttered, his brows drawing together when she shook her head. “Fine. Have it your way.” He suddenly seized her to him, making her cry out with alarm as he hoisted her into the back seat and got in behind her, watching with a sardonic smile as she scooted as far away from him as possible while the driver got into the front seat. 

Justin leaned forward and ground out a few words in French before hitting the privacy screen and settling back into the seat, not taking his eyes from her for one moment. She’d never seen him like this, she thought, realizing that her hands were trembling with fear as they clutched at her packages. Cautiously she set the packages in one corner of the floorboard, half-afraid to make the wrong move and further ignite the anger in him. 

Suddenly he moved towards her, his hands coming down on her arms and yanking her to him, making her gasp as he starting running his hands all over her. Immediately her inner thighs began to ache and she moaned, astonished at how fast he got her hot. Damn, he felt good, she thought, crying out softly at the contact of his chest against her breasts. 

“Remember what I said about not knowing whether to yell at you or what?” he muttered, pushing her back onto the bench and coming down on top of her. Immediately she began to struggle beneath him as he pressed hard, biting kisses down her cheek to her neck. “I’ve decided what.” 

“Justin, no, not like this...no...” 

“Definitely like this. Just what you deserve for the hell you’ve put me through.” 

Melissa gasped as he yanked up on her sweater, then feverishly began working the fastenings on her bra, his eyes glittering down at her before he lowered his head to hers. His mouth came down on hers to crush her lips with his even as his hand slid under her skirt and up her thigh. She made a desperate, pleading sound, her hands going to his chest to push at him, to at least try to get him to slow down. Instead, he grasped her hand in his, guided it down his body and laid her palm across his crotch, making her hand move and caress him through his blue jeans. As he removed his hand she continued to caress him, getting a dark smile of triumph from him. 

“Justin, please, I...” 

“Please? I’ll please you all right,” he muttered, getting a cry from her as his hand found her underpants and began yanking on the garment until it ripped away from her body. “I know exactly how to turn you on, don’t I? Remember this?” She arched into him, sobbing as he probed her with his fingers, sliding one, then two into her as he rubbed her with the heel of his hand. “Remember how hot I got you this way? Your body sure as hell is remembering. You’re getting real wet, aren’t you?” He grew more graphic as he spoke, those eyes burning into hers as he worked her into a frenzy. 

He began trailing those hard, biting kisses down her neck again, his teeth raking across her skin as he went. She whimpered when he began sucking on her nipples, his teeth catching at them as he moved back and forth between them, making them taut and swollen with his hungry mouth. She tried not to wince at his movements, biting her lip when his teeth nibbled at her. Her breasts were so tender lately from the baby, she thought, crying out as he took turns twirling his tongue around each distended nipple. Then, back up to her mouth again, a growl coming from him when she unzipped his jeans and tugged them down over his hips before she found him with her hands again and began to stroke. 

She felt him hitch her skirt up to her waist as he draped her thighs around his, his hardened length coming to rest against her. Oh, yes, she thought, moaning wildly when he rubbed along her, coming just short of penetrating with each stroke. 

“Justin...” 

“Hurts, doesn’t it, to feel and not have?” 

“Y-yes...” A sob escaped her as he started to penetrate, then pulled back, his eyes burning into hers. Punishing her, she thought dimly. He was punishing her for leaving him. 

“Hurt for it, love. Hurt for me the way I hurt for you all these months.” 

“Justin, please...” Her hands dug into his behind and he laughed mirthlessly. 

“Maybe if you beg enough.” 

“Justin, please, I want...” 

“What do you want, darling?” 

“I want you to...” 

“Yeah?” 

“I want you inside of me.” 

He slid into her with one hard, smooth thrust and she let out an anguished cry, digging her nails into his behind as he started to pound her. A spasm careened through her and she sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she struggled beneath him. He let out a growl and bent to crush her lips with his, lifting up high on her hips as he drove into her. Oh, God, how she needed him, she thought desperately, meeting his urgency with her own. Her gaze locked with his, taking in the bitterness in his eyes as he pumped against her. 

Suddenly a wild climax swept through her body and she let out a wail of desperation, burrowing her nails into his behind as he rode her into ecstasy. He was right behind her, a hoarse cry torn from his chest as he sagged against her, his body trembling with release. They lay intertwined for a long moment, her body cradling his as they struggled to catch their breaths. 

He hardened again within her and she gasped, causing him to lift his head to meet her gaze. 

“Well, it has been a long time, darling,” he muttered, lifting up on his hands to move within her again. A moan escaped her as she slid her hands up under his shirt to caress his chest. 

“You mean you haven’t...” 

He barked an unpleasant laugh at her. “No, darling, I haven’t,” he replied as he pulled back, then turned her to her stomach and spread her thighs around his, sliding into her from behind and making her moan wildly. “I’m not one to grab the nearest piece of ass when the woman I love isn’t around. How little you know me,” he added bitterly, his expression bleak as she began to thrash beneath him with the force of another orgasm. His soon followed, his hips jerking as he emptied inside of her. 

Vaguely she was aware of his hands yanking her sweater down. The limo had stopped, she thought numbly, watching as he shoved the remains of her underwear into his jeans pocket before he pulled himself together. Cautiously she sat up, her cheeks burning as she wondered if she could ever hold her head up again after what had just transpired. 

She looked out the window and frowned. Where was the city? she thought, taking in the large, sprawling, vine-covered house in front of her. She glanced back and saw the gates shut behind them. Walled in with him, she realized, her eyes widening at the prospect as the driver pulled the car in front of the main entrance. Wordlessly Justin slid out of the rear door, her packages in one of his arms, his other hand reaching for her. She evaded his grasp and eased herself out of the car, wincing at the soreness of her inner thighs from the force he’d displayed. 

He grasped her elbow and she nearly wrenched away, then thought better of it when she saw how taut he was as he led her inside the villa. She didn’t understand any of this, she realized. Didn’t Justin live in England now? What was going on here? 

“Justin, I thought you lived...” 

“I moved,” he said abruptly as he ushered her into the foyer. “Every time I turned around I was reminded of Marie. Of not being... loved.” He drew in a deep breath before continuing, “And thanks, but no thanks.” He suddenly gave her a strange look and added, “But, of course, you thought I wasn’t on the Continent. Pity I ruined your plans.” 

He sounded so bitter, she thought unhappily. Ruined her plans. For a moment she had a desperate urge to tell him that being near him could never ruin her plans, but she bit them off and remained silent. Perhaps when they both were less emotional, if that time would ever happen. 

He led her towards the stairs, barking words in French to the fiftiesh woman who suddenly appeared from one of the rooms in the back. She nodded, gave Melissa a curtsey, then disappeared as Justin firmly took Melissa up the stairs with him. Oh, God, now what? she thought, feeling panic rise up in her. More ravishment? Not that she hadn’t enjoyed it, she thought, feeling her cheeks grow warm again as they entered a room at the end of the upstairs hallway. To her relief it appeared to be a comfortably laid-out sitting room, with a small dining table and chairs in one corner. 

He led her through a far door to the left and she blinked at the sight of the sumptuous master bedroom that greeted her, complete with a four-poster bed. Silently she watched as he released her and set her packages at the foot of the bed, then turned to her, his hands jammed into his jeans pockets as he regarded her somberly. “Bathroom is through that door,” he said quietly, indicating the direction with his head. “I thought you might want to...uh...clean up before dinner.” 

“I need my things.” To her amazement, she didn’t stutter as she held his gaze. 

“I’ll send for them.” 

Well, that was that. She was there to stay. No question about it. She let out a frustrated groan and gave Justin the address of the place she was staying before she went into the bathroom, missing the look of utter despair that crossed Justin’s features as he sank onto the edge of the bed and buried his face in his hands. 

Dear God, what had he done? He shuddered, forcing himself not to cry as he thought of how terrified she’d looked when he forced himself on her. It didn’t matter that she had responded, and even enjoyed herself. He’d set out to humiliate her and done a pretty thorough job of it. He’d treated her like some backstage whore. He began trembling all over, suddenly seeing the future as a bleak one. No matter how long he held her hostage at the villa, if any remaining love for him was destroyed with his own cruelty then he’d lost her for good. 

Slowly he stood up, his eyes falling on the packages she’d had with her. Curiosity got the better of him and he reached for the larger one, pulling out the poet’s shirt all wrapped in tissue. He stared at it blankly for a moment, then realized that he had one exactly like it in his closet-one he’d probably worn in Vegas last fall. Bought one for herself, he mused, one corner of his mouth turning up wryly. Well, he’d send it down to the housekeeper to be laundered so she’d be more comfortable in it. 

The next package really threw him, though, and he stared at the music box for a long moment, taking in the tiny figurine of the father cradling a baby. His brow puckered as he wound it and listened to the strains of “What Child Is This?” as they floated from the box. Nice, he thought as he set it on the dresser, then went to rummage through his closet. 

Melissa stared at herself in the bathroom mirror for a long moment, taking in her swollen lips, bruised from the kisses he’d given her. She pulled back her hair and groaned, a flush creeping up her neck at the sight of the love bites alongside her neck. Not just there, either, she thought, looking down at her breasts to the red mark above her left nipple. He had been rough, demanding, frenzied...and she had enjoyed every moment of it. Of course, she might not be able to walk for a few days. 

More disturbing than the wild roll in the back seat of the limousine was that anger. She shivered. In Vegas all she had seen was the warmth and the love he had. She had no idea that he had a temper like that. Could she trust someone with such a split personality? He was right. She didn’t know him at all. 

She tossed her skirt into the laundry chute and quickly cleaned up, deciding against a shower. She wasn’t ready to wash away the feel of his hands on her body yet, she admitted to herself as she sponged off, then towel-dried her body before wrapping the towel around herself and walking back into the bedroom, where she found that Justin had left her in privacy. 

Across the bed was laid out a comfortably worn-looking oversized white shirt, a pair of silk boxer shorts and a robe. That would work, she thought as she picked up the underwear, realizing that Justin was so slender that they would probably fit her pretty good. She shimmied into them, then reached for the shirt. It was obviously a favorite of his, as it was so worn that the label was completely faded and nearly falling off. No wonder, she thought as she slid the cotton garment over her upper body and began fastening it, leaving the top buttons undone for comfort. It was marvelously comfortable, the cotton fabric brushing just right against her skin. 

As she picked up the robe she froze, then sank onto the bed and clutched it to her. Dear God, his scent was all over it, she thought dazedly. The scent of her baby’s father. She clutched it to her, bringing it to her face so she could inhale deeply as tears streamed down her cheeks. 

Suddenly a feeling of determination washed over her and she got to her feet, sliding the robe on and tying it at the waist. If he was going to hold her there, then she was going to make the most of it, she decided as she reached for her purse to get out her makeup and a brush. No more running out on him or making rash decisions without knowing the entire story. She hadn’t been entirely fair to him, she realized as she stood before his dresser mirror and began applying a touch of makeup to her face. Quickly she ran the brush through her glossy hair, setting it in silky lines around her shoulders, her heart beating in her chest at the thought what the evening was going to bring. 

When she entered the sitting room she found Justin pacing back and forth across the front of the fireplace, his hands jammed into his jeans pockets. He looked up at her and blinked, then offered her a cautious smile as he quickly moved over to the dining table where dinner was already laid out for them. He held out a chair for her and she sank into it, suddenly realizing just how hungry she was as he removed the covers from the platters and sat across from her. 

“I’ve sent for your things,” he said softly. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do any better than that,” he added, indicating her garb. “Sometimes Doremi has some things here, but I think what little she has is still packed. Besides, she’s a lot taller than you.” 

“This is fine, really,” was her soft reply as he started to open a bottle of wine. “Justin, do you have anything non-alcoholic?” she asked as the thought of the baby occurred to her. 

“Oh, sure, love,” he said, quickly getting to his feet and moving over to the corner cabinet. “Mineral water all right? I can toss a spritzer of lime in it for you.” 

“That would be lovely.” 

Justin kept shooting her odd looks as they ate, sensing something different about her. What was it? he thought, feeling his loins start to stir as he took in the way she glowed with an earthy beauty. Whatever it was it was not only intriguing, but also arousing as hell. She seemed more confident, as well, but that might have something to do with not having to fight her way through a bevy of female fans. He grinned at the thought and she shot him a peculiar look. 

“What brings you here, love?” he finally asked as they finished off dessert. “People just don’t take trips to Paris every day, you know.” 

“My parents sent me here for the holidays,” she said softly, fiddling with the edge of her glass. “I couldn’t stand the thought of being around...” She stopped. “Anyway, they thought I needed a change of scenery and so here I am.” 

“I thought with your getting so close to tax season that you’d be too busy at work for a vacation,” he commented. 

“I...lost my job, so I have all the time in the world, I guess.” 

“Oh, no, darling. What happened?” He leaned forward to grasp her hand in his, enfolding it tenderly as he gazed into her eyes. She looked away briefly from him, then made herself return the look as he caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. 

“The official word was a drop in efficiency and lack of reliability,” was her response as she held his gaze. “Which really means that I was basically screwing up on the job,” she added ruefully. “After Vegas...” Her voice trailed off and she flushed as he grinned wryly at her. 

“Don’t feel too bad about that. Somehow, I don’t think the fans at Tahoe and Midland got what they paid for, either,” he admitted, recalling the shell-shocked performances he had given, and the accompanying reviews afterwards. There was a long silence between the two of them as they gazed at each other before he cleared his throat and spoke. “Melissa...” He took a deep shuddering breath as she looked at him expectantly. “Oh, bloody hell. I’m sorry for my behavior earlier. I...” His cheeks mottled as he forced himself to hold her gaze. “You deserve better treatment than that.” 

For a long moment Melissa let herself delve into his eyes, wishing that the regret and sadness she saw there would go away and that she could make it all better again. Wordlessly she squeezed his hand and nodded at him, watching as a look of relief came over him. Thank God for that, anyway, she thought. Still, the sadness she saw ate at her, especially knowing that she was the cause of it. 

Silently Justin got to his feet and extended his hand to her. This time she didn’t hesitate to place her hand in his, enjoying the firmness of his callused palm against her own soft one as he lead her away from the table and escorted her over to the sofa in front of the fireplace. Melissa settled herself on the sofa and watched as Justin loaded the tray with the empty plates and platters into the dumbwaiter and touched the button to lower it to the first floor. That done, he brought her a glass of sparkling water, then poured himself a glass of white wine before sitting next to her, taking caution to keep a few inches distance between them. Melissa watched as he gazed into the firelight, his expression almost unreadable as he took sips of the wine before he finally spoke. 

“You don’t know,” he said quietly, “how empty my life has been since you left like that.” She started to speak, then stopped herself as his eyes filled with tears. “I only wish I knew what it was I did to make you leave. I keep going over those days in my head and for the life of me I can’t come up with anything. Making me daft,” he added raggedly, wiping at his eyes. “I know what Liz said to you, but after I got to thinking about it I couldn’t fathom why you wouldn’t come to me about it. Had to be something else.” His voice caught with emotion as he downed his glass of wine and reached over to the end table for the bottle to pour himself another. 

“You say you know what Liz said to you.” Melissa was amazed that she could get that much out after seeing the pain and hurt he was experiencing. No wonder he had behaved the way he had in the limousine, she thought as anguish grabbed at her heart. “Who told you? Liz?” 

He shook his head. “Some fan, short, with long dark hair. I think her name was Patty.” 

“What did Patty tell you?.” God, give her strength, she prayed silently, suddenly wishing she could have some of that wine. 

Justin’s cheeks grew mottled. “That I’d more or less screwed around on Marie, that I had women in practically every city.” 

“Did you mess around on her?” 

He shot her a frown. Melissa watched as he took a couple of deep breaths, then continued, obviously displeased with what she had just asked him. “Only after we were separated. I was looking for affection, for something, anything that would show me I was worth loving,” he admitted quietly. “But not while we were legally together.” 

“I see.” She took a deep breath. “Patty must not have heard the entire conversation.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah. Liz started out real friendly, then started to imply... she implied that the two of you had an affair.” She watched Justin’s eyebrows shoot up as she added, “Then she showed the pictures of her son.” Melissa waited for a blush, for stammering, for anything but the puzzled look he gave her. 

“Her and Matthew’s boy? What about it?” 

“M-Matthew? Who’s he?” 

Justin saw her grow pale and his brows drew together as he said, “Her ex-boyfriend. They lived together after her divorce before she got pregnant. Left her before the baby was born. The guys and I dragged her to Atlantic City that year to cheer her up.” The silence that came from her was deafening, he thought, reaching over to lay his hand on her arm. “Melissa?” 

“She told me he was yours.” Her voice came out in a near-whisper. 

“WHAT?” 

“She said that he was your son.” Melissa stared dully into the fire as self-loathing overwhelmed her. Three months of hell. She had put the two of them through three months of hell, all because she hadn’t wanted to talk to him about it. 

“And you believed her,” he said bitterly. “You didn’t check with me or anything, or bother to ask me for my side of the story. Just up and left me, without one bloody word as to where I could contact you or anything like that. Oh, one phone call. One phone call, that I lived on for weeks after that.” 

“Justin, I...” 

“Why did you do that to me, dammit?” He rose to his feet and began pacing back and forth across the room, his expression growing more agitated with each step. “I deserved better than that from you.” 

“Because that was the second time it had happened to me!” Her voice was an anguished cry that made him freeze in mid-step as he stared at her. “The second time, damn...” She began to sob, her entire body trembling as she forced herself to speak. “Roger... when his mistress became pregnant he couldn’t wait to tell me. It was like he had to throw it in my face that she could give him what I couldn’t. We had just went to the fertility specialist, but after hearing that...” She closed her eyes as she continued. “You know, Roger has a lot of wealth and power, along with a roving eye. As our divorce became finalized I found out that he had women all over the States. Fortunately, only one of them had a baby.” 

“And so you based your judgment of me on what your ex had done to you.” Justin’s words were soft. 

She nodded, still not looking at him. “I know you must hate me now for what I’ve done to you. Done to us.” She took a deep breath and added, “If you want to send me back to where I was staying I’ll understand.” But, please, please, let me stay, she added silently. 

“You’re daft if you think I’m letting you get away now.” Melissa felt his fingers come to rest on her chin and slowly turn her face to meet his eyes as he sank onto the sofa next to her. “I don’t hate you, darling,” he said softly, his expression a combination of sadness and tenderness all rolled into one. “It was just the not knowing why that tore me apart. Love, if you’re going to be around me you need to understand one thing. There are a lot of wild rumors about me that circulate among the fans. It would seem that I’m the best-traveled Don Juan on the face of this earth,” he added lightly, listening to her giggle through her tears. “Trust, love. You’re going to have to trust me.” 

“I will,” she said firmly, feeling the pain of all that had happened to her ease. She sensed him drawing near her, felt his lips brush against her temple as she let herself lean against him. He felt so good, she thought, sighing as his mouth trailed down her cheek. “There’s more, though. I didn’t tell you the entire reason that I got canned from my job.” 

“Oh, bloody hell, now what? Did the Queen say I was her gigolo or something?” 

“Justin!” As he gave a low chuckle against her ear she shivered. “No, that’s not it. I told you that my job performance was off, but what I didn’t say was all the reasons I was doing so badly. You see, I found out I was pregnant and...” 

“WHAT?” His grip tightened around her so hard that she could barely breathe. “Did I hear you right?” At her silence he said, “For God’s sake, Melissa, did you say that you’re expecting?” 

“Yes.” She shut her eyes and waited for the explosion, then gasped as he began raining kisses down her cheek, across her eyelids, then down to her mouth for a long, hungry, passionate kiss, his tongue sweeping across hers as his hands slid up and down her spine. Joy, she realized, feeling her heart leap as he kissed her repeatedly, his hands moving up to thread into her hair as he lifted his head to gaze warmly into her eyes. 

“I guess I could ask how it happened,” he said mischievously, bending to press another kiss on the end of her nose. “You told me you couldn’t.” 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought, too. Doctor didn’t have an explanation, either, except to say that I should just count my blessings.” 

“And, are you, love?” When she nodded his smile widened and his grip tightened around her. “I’m not going to deny that when you told me you couldn’t have kids that I was disappointed. This is the best damn news you ever have given me, darling.” 

“Do you mean that, Justin?” 

“Oh, I mean it, all right. I love kids and I’ve always wanted to have more, especially with Doremi grown and gone. And who better to have one with than the woman I love?” he added tenderly, watching as tears sprang to her eyes. “Love, I hope those are tears of happiness, cause I’m not done yet.” She nodded, watching as he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out the diamond solitaire, lifting her left hand in his. “Three months ago I asked you to marry me and I made you wait to answer me. Boy, did I get a hell of a wait,” he added wryly, listening to her giggle as he continued. “The offer still holds, love. That is, if you can stand having this old, broken-down songwriter for a husband.” 

“Oh, Justin.” She reached up to cup his cheek in her free hand as she said, “Of course I’ll marry you. I love you, you know.” 

“I love you, too, darling.” 

She sighed as he slipped the ring onto her finger and bent to kiss her again, this time the embrace sweetly tender, his fingertips trailing along her cheek. 

“When?” 

“Whenever you like.” 

“Day after Christmas sound good?” 

She grinned. “Sure, as long as we can go to the States later for a reception of some kind. My parents would want that. Besides, you don’t want Dad angry with you. He already talked about taking you out and beating the stuffing out of you, and he didn’t even know who it was he was talking about.” 

He shouted a laugh of delight and cradled her against him. “Love, if you want to fly with me to the States after the holidays are over, I’ll be more than happy to go. Can’t have my in-laws upset with me, you know. But, for now,” he kissed her again, “tomorrow is Christmas Eve. What do you say first thing in the morning you and I go get us the nicest Christmas tree we can get our hands on and decorate it together? I’ll have the housekeeper make us up all kinds of goodies, make sure you have plenty of non-alcoholic drinks on hand, and in the evening we’ll make love under the twinkling lights. Sound okay to you?” 

“Sounds lovely,” she breathed, a soft moan escaping her when he started to slowly, sweetly move his hands over her as his mouth descended onto hers. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she sighed, enjoying the taste of wine as he stroked the insides of her mouth lazily. His hands plucked at the tie of her robe, then slowly peeled it back as his mouth moved from her lips to the silky column of her throat. A shudder went through her as his hands slid up to cup her breasts through the cotton fabric, his thumbs raking over the swollen tips and sending sparks of heat through her. When he caught one nipple between his thumb and forefinger she winced slightly, making him lift his head to stare at her. “That hurts?” he asked softly, making his touch gentler. 

“Well, being pregnant and all... I guess in another month or so the soreness should go away.” 

“Oh, that’s right. Hmmm. I’ll have to use something softer, I guess.” He flicked his tongue across her throat and she moaned, tangling her fingers into his silky hair. He hitched up the shirt in back, then slid his hands down inside the boxer shorts to cup her bare behind. 

“Let’s move,” he said thickly, rising to his feet before he bent to scoop her into his arms. “Before the fire another night. Tonight, in bed, between satin sheets.” 

He set her on the edge of the bed, then stepped back and started to unbutton his shirt, only to have her hands come down on his. “No, my love, let me do that,” she said softly as she tugged him closer to her and began working on his buttons, taking her sweet time about it. As they fell open she sighed, enjoying the sight of his firm, muscular chest and the dark blond and silver chest hair that was sprinkled across it. As she yanked the shirttails out of the confines of his jeans she leaned forward to press a hot, damp kiss on his stomach, getting a low moan from him. His jeans were next, and she slowly unzipped them, then hitched her fingertips into the waistband and tugged them down over his hips, taking his briefs with her. A sigh of relief escaped him and she looked up, giving him a saucy grin that made him shudder. 

“So, what do you want, my love?” she teased softly, leaning forward to nuzzle him, running her hands up and down his buttocks, along his thighs and in general driving him out of his skull. “Is this what you want?” She swiped her tongue along him and he groaned, tunneling his fingers into her hair. “Or this?” Now it was soft, biting kisses, intermixed with playful licks of her tongue. 

“You’re...making...me...crazy!” 

“Oh, too bad, I guess.” She began kissing her way up his stomach, leaning up to first one hardened nipple, then the other, giving each one a thorough bathing with her tongue, along with an occasional nip of her teeth that made him go wild. His hands reached down to cup her breasts through the shirt and she moaned, feeling his fingertips lightly tease at her nipples before he worked a couple of buttons loose on the shirt and slid his hands down inside to reclaim her breasts. She sighed, leaning into his broad, callused palms and arching when he began rubbing the flat of his palms over her nipples. 

Suddenly he pulled her back to her feet and reached down to swing back the covers on the bed before reaching for her again. With trembling hands he slid the shirt off of her shoulders and to the floor, then the underwear down over her hips as he kicked off his jeans. He then lifted her into his arms and stretched her out onto the bed, sliding in next to her and pulling the covers over them, cocooning them both in warmth and the smooth feel of satin sheets against their skin. 

“This was what was different about you,” he said softly, running his hands up and down her torso as he learned her curves. “I sensed... something... I couldn’t place it, but I knew that whatever it was drew me to you. It also made me hot,” he added with a sly grin as he listened to her soft laughter. His hand came to rest on her abdomen and he leaned back to let his eyes sweep over her. “You’re just starting to show, aren’t you?” he commented, taking in the way her waistline was disappearing into a slight roundness. 

“Yeah, that’s me, all right. Getting fat. And it’s all your fault.” 

“My fault? Hmmmph. You told me you were protected and that I didn’t need to bother.” They both laughed. “God, I’m forty-seven years old and I’m going to be a papa all over again.” His expression told her that he relished the idea, she realized. 

“I guess it was just meant to be,” she murmured, reaching to tangle her fingertips into his hair. For a long moment they held each other’s gaze before he leaned to give her a long, tender kiss that made her breath leave her. 

“Feeling anything in there yet?” he whispered, bending to flick his tongue along her collarbone. She shifted against him, sighing when he dropped gentle, nibbly kisses down the rise of her breasts. 

“Just a little tiny flutter once in a while. Feels like a butterfly in there, I guess.” She whimpered when his tongue found her nipples and began a slow, lazy twirling around them even as his hand moved from her abdomen to the juncture of her thighs. Slowly, painstakingly he parted her, letting his hand come to rest along her moistness, his fingertips teasing at her entrance. 

“Justin...” 

He probed and teased and stroked, building a pleasant, slow heat in her with his caresses. When she thought she couldn’t bear it another moment he levered himself between her thighs and slid into her, making them both groan aloud as he sank deep into her and began to stroke. 

“Put your hands on my ass, baby. I love it when you do that.” 

“Oh, God, Justin...uhmmmmm...” 

“Need you so much... need to be in you...” 

She watched as he threw his head back and moaned, biting on his bottom lip as he forced control onto himself. A shimmering heat spasmed through her and she cried out softly, that cry turning into a wail as she was overwhelmed by convulsions that shattered her world into bliss. She heard his hoarse cry, felt his hips jerk against hers as he filled her with one last aching thrust before he sagged against her, trembling as she cradled him in her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven and Epilogue

“Oh, Justin, you shouldn’t have.” 

Melissa lifted poet’s shirt after poet’s shirt out of the gift box, her expression stunned at the array he’d bought for her. They were all in different colors, different styles, and enough to keep her in shirts for the next six months. He grinned at her from his position on the floor next to her, watching with unhidden delight as she fingered the ruffles lightly. 

“Merry Christmas, darling,” he said softly, reaching out to smooth her hair back from her cheek. “Now, maybe you won’t raid my closet when you need a change of clothing.” 

“So much you know. Yours are nice and worn feeling.” 

“Melissa...” 

“Okay, okay. I’ll stay out of your closet.” She sighed. “Darn it, Justin, I wish I had gotten you more than that.” 

He looked down at the tee shirt he had just popped on, taking in the soft pastel colored letters that read “Papa Biento^t.” “Are you kidding?” he said softly. “I wouldn’t trade this shirt for the world! Besides, you’ve already given me a couple of wonderful Christmas presents,” he added roughly, lifting her left hand to his lips and pressing his mouth over her ring finger where now a simple gold band accompanied the diamond ring. They hadn’t been able to wait until after Christmas and had practically went all over Paris until they’d found a minister who would marry them on Christmas Eve. She was now Mrs. David Justin Hayward. The thought made his head spin. 

“Uhmmm, so have you.” She sighed when he began kissing his way up her arm, his tongue tracing the delicate softness of her skin. “So, tell me, Mr. Hayward. Are we going to do it again in front of the tree?” 

“Uhmmm, yeah, unless you have any objections, Mrs. Hayward.” 

“None at all...oh, Justin...” 

After that there were no more words spoken, replaced with the sounds of sighs and moans that came from the two lovers as they joined beneath the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree. 

* * *

Las Vegas, Nevada March, 1994 

“Melissa? Oh, my goodness! Is that YOU?” 

“Oh, Nita! It’s so good to see you!” 

The two stood in the lobby of Caesar’s Palace, hugging and laughing as Melissa’s husband checked him and his wife into the hotel, grinning and shaking his head as he watched the scene before him. He never had to say that the fans didn’t love his wife, he thought as he looked on fondly, leaning against the desk as they surrounded Melissa and took turns hugging her. 

After a moment Nita stepped back and gave Melissa a thorough looking over, her eyes twinkling with delight. “Pregnancy flatters you to no end. I always looked sick and pasty-but look at you! You glow!” 

“That she does,” Justin said softly, making them turn to stare at him as he walked over and placed his arm around Melissa’s shoulders. “Okay. A few pictures, then I’m taking my wife upstairs for a much-needed rest. Got it?” 

Melissa smiled up at him, ignoring the flashes that went off as Justin gazed at her, his eyes twinkling warmly. Some approached for autographs and pictures, and he obliged cheerfully, stopping when Patty approached him. For a long moment he held her gaze, then grinned and pulled her to him for a nice, friendly hug, turning them both to face the cameras. 

“I appreciate everything you did last fall,” he murmured softly, feeling her squeeze him lightly in return and dashing moisture from her eyes. 

“Only glad to help, and wish I could have done more,” was Patty’s quiet reply as she found herself sandwiched between the couple for several photographs. 

Two that Justin didn’t recognize approached, one, an attractive larger woman with short, wavy hair...was that burgundy that she had it colored? he wondered, and the other, a very cute woman with long dark hair. They looked at each other and grinned slyly, then shrugged and moved to the couple, each extending their program books and pens for autographs. New ones, he thought, eyeing them carefully. Not crazy. Safe. 

“Your name?” he asked pleasantly, pen poised over the page of the program with his picture in it. The one with the funny hair color offered him a warm smile, gazing directly into his eyes without fear. 

“They know me as Keri.” 

“Keri Lewallen?” He returned her smile, watching her flush slightly, her brows lifting at him. 

“That’s me, all right. I see someone has been passing things on to Ivy.” 

“Well, sure. Nice notes about your son and all. I don’t get everything, though. Too bad.” 

Now she did blush, straight up to her hairline. “And you never will,” she said softly, her blush deepening as he chuckled. “Geez, Gem, it’s your turn now. Hope you survive, cause I’m not so sure I did.” 

“Gemini, as in the shirt?” Justin signed his name across the other woman’s program with a graceful swoop, watching her as she nodded, her eyes sparkling at him. “Nice work, there. Plan to wear it first show Saturday night, in case you’re interested.” 

“Oh, yes, I’m interested,” she breathed. “I’m just glad that you like it.” 

“Love it, in fact. I could tell that you put a lot of love and work into it,” he said warmly. As the two women turned to move away and let the next ones in he added, “Oh, and don’t you two forget to send me a copy of your latest work. Might prove interesting reading,” he said mischievously. 

“Fat chance, Legs,” was Keri’s reply as she grabbed her friend by the elbow and led her into the elevator, where they both collapsed in hysterical giggles. 

* * *

“Baby, baby, baby, let’s investigate the other side of life tonight...” 

The obviously pregnant woman in the front row swayed in time with the sensuous rhythm of the song, giggling when she’d sort of overstep her movements and nearly topple into one of the group of people that were with her. 

“Hey, Pregs, get it right,” Joyce teased as she grasped Melissa’s elbow during the chorus. Melissa merely stuck her tongue out at the other woman and continued moving her glow stick back and forth with the rhythm of her husband up on the stage. Okay, so a pregnant stomach didn’t exactly add a picture of grace to the entire scene, she thought with a grin. Still, from the look in Justin’s eyes none of that mattered. 

Here she was, in the front row at Vegas for five concerts again, only this time there was no doubt as to how the man on the stage felt for her. It showed in every gesture, in every word he gave her. He loved her, without a doubt, just as much as she loved him. 

“The next song was written when my daughter was born over 20 years ago,” Justin said as the hubbub of the applause died down. “Now, over twenty years later I’d like to rededicate it to my wife and the baby she’s carrying that’s due in June.” 

Melissa blinked at him and he smiled at her tenderly as he took his acoustic guitar, indicating for her and the rest to sit down and enjoy themselves. Wordlessly she sank into her chair, her breath catching as he began to strum. 

“I have dreams enough for one, and I have love enough for three.  
I have my hopes to comfort me.  
I have my new horizons out to sea.  
But I’m never gonna lose your precious gift,  
It will always be that way.  
And I know I’m gonna find my own peace of mind...someday...”  


Oh, my goodness. Melissa felt tears spill down her cheeks as she swayed slowly, back and forth, as she gazed into the loving, cobalt blue eyes of her husband. No regrets, and nothing but new horizons for all of them, she thought as the music and love from the stage washed over her. 

* * *

Epilogue: Paris, France. June 1994 

“Oh, Justin, isn’t this one lovely?” 

“Yeah. Whatever. Buy it. Just get me out of here.” 

Damn, somebody get him out of this place, he thought as he shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Not his idea of a good time, tromping through the baby displays like some intruder into a females-only world. All he wanted to do was get his extremely pregnant wife home and have a nice, quiet evening before the fire with her. His loins stirred a bit and he groaned. Six, long, damnable weeks of celibacy. Then, a few more after the baby arrived before they could make love again. 

“You know, you could try to... oh!” Her eyes widened as pain filled her voice. 

“Darling?” 

“Oh, my!” 

The splashing of water made them both look down at the floor. Oh, SHIT! he thought, feeling panic overwhelm him as she started to giggle. 

“I think you had better get me to the hospital, dear,” she said sweetly. “Isn’t that what the doctor told us was ‘rupturing of the membranes’ or something like that?” 

“Very funny,” he snapped as he grasped her firmly by the elbow and began leading her out of the store, unmindful of the trail she left behind her as they made their way to the nearest exit. She gasped and stiffened, and he realized in a panicky way that she was going very, very fast. There was the car, thank God, he thought, as he moved to the passenger side to open the door for her, groaning when she started to get into the right side again. 

“Dammit to bloody hell, Melissa, you’ve lived in Europe for long enough to know that the passenger side is on the left,” he snapped, getting another airy laugh from her. “It isn’t funny!” he added with a frustrated groan as he finally got her into the front passenger side of the BMW. 

He watched her recline the seat and stretch as he took off, weaving his way through the horrendous Parisian traffic. His bloody luck she’d have the baby right there in the car, which would screw up the upholstery real good, not to mention what it would do to him. Damn! Okay, try to think what he had read over the months. Tentatively he reached out and laid his hand across her taut stomach, feeling the tension go through her with another contraction. “Just relax and it won’t hurt as much.” 

“So much you know.” Nevertheless, she let out several slow breaths, then a soft sigh when he lazily stroked up and down her torso. Slowly she felt the tension leave her body as he murmured soft, soothing words to her. “Try singing to me,” she said lazily. “Something nice and sweet. ‘Deep’ will do.” 

“I think I’d better skip that one,” he said wryly, feeling her start to tense for the next contraction. Hard to do this and drive, he thought glumly, swerving to avoid a cyclist that was coming straight at him down the wrong side of the road. No, wait, the cyclist was fine, HE was the one doing the lousy driving! Hastily Justin brought the car back to where it was supposed to be, swearing under his breath. 

At the hospital he watched helplessly as the staff surrounded his wife and took over, leaving him feeling totally perplexed and lost. For the first time in a long time he needed a cigarette, he thought, debating on trying to borrow one from somebody and deciding against it. Melissa hated it when he smoked, so best to skip it. Too bad. He dearly loved French cigarettes. 

“Monsieur Hayward?” 

He blinked to attention and let the nurse lead him into the room where his wife had been made comfortable and ready for delivery. He took in the sight before him-Melissa propped in a comfortable bed, pillows behind her back, her features strained until she caught sight of him. She sure had a hell of a lot more confidence in him than HE did, he thought as he made his way to the head of the bed and grasped her hand as another contraction washed over her. He’d missed this part with Doremi and he’d be damned if he’d miss it with this baby, he thought, as determination washed over him. He looked down at his wife, smoothed her hair back and smiled. 

An hour later it was already over. Justin found that his hands were trembling as the doctor laid a tiny, squealing bundle into his broad palms. For a second there he felt perplexed as he gazed down into the solemn blue eyes that looked back up at him. It was like looking at himself, he thought dazedly, smoothing back the hair of his newborn son. 

The baby turned suddenly, his mouth working, searching. Justin hastily handed him to his mother, watching her as she fumbled with her gown, the nurse lending her a gentle hand with positioning. Melissa spoke soft, cooing words to their son as she pulled him to her, then jumped a little when he latched on greedily and began suckling. Justin draped an arm around her and watched, fascinated, not to mention slightly aroused. Damn, but that was sexier than hell, he thought, dropping a kiss on the top of his wife’s head. 

“You did a good job there, darling,” he said huskily, letting himself snuggle down closer to her as the three of them settled comfortably on the old hospital bed, ignoring the aids and nurses as they cleaned up and changed the short sheet beneath Melissa. One pulled a clean sheet and a blanket over her, then ushered everyone out to leave the young family in peaceful solitude. 

“Uhmmm, so did you.” Melissa yawned and let her head rest on her husband’s shoulder as sleepiness started to overtake her. Justin listened to the sound of her breathing going light and regular, and looked down to see that both mother and baby were drifting off to sleep. He was going to hold her for about ten more minutes, then he was going to get up and make about a million phone calls, starting with her parents and his mother, then Doremi, who had been looking forward to getting a baby brother or sister, then the band, and then anyone else he could think of. 

Silently he regarded his wife and their baby, letting his thoughts drift back over the past months, and how empty his life had been before Melissa had come into his life. Now, she had given him more to keep going for, he thought, reaching down to grasp the tiny fist that was clenched against his wife’s bare breast. The infant made a sleepy, mewling sound, one eye opening to fall on his father for the briefest of moments before drifting shut again. 

Definitely his own new horizon, Justin thought as he leaned over to press his lips against his son’s forehead before he gently disentangled himself from the sleeping pair and rose from the bed. And he couldn’t wait to share that fact with the entire world, he decided as he cast them one last, loving look before he went to hunt for a telephone.


End file.
